Road Trip from Hell
by ViVi222
Summary: Mello and Matt take a job delivering tech equipment cross country, the resulting trip is a disaster every step of the way. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on a road trip my best friend and I took to Vegas a while back that was an EPIC FAIL! Every event in this fic is true, only Mello and Matt have been used instead of us. (Oh and her cat was pugsly, not Mew...Mew is my psycho kitty Kilala's mom :P) Even our style of dress is pretty damn close...though I really wish I had Mello's coat instead of a leather trench coat with a black hoodie under it :C**

**Second chapter will be up soon, which is way more intresting then the first lol (would of done it all in one shot but it would of been to long). None of the spell checks I tried were working, sorry for that. Please R&R. Rated M for lauguage. I do not own death note.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple job. Pick up some tech equipment in Detroit and drive it out to Las Vegas. They provided the vehicle, the spending cash, and the plane tickets back. If we drove streight through we should have enough time to check into a hotel, take a nap, spend some time on the strip and have plently of time to catch our return flight. Simple.

Why is nothing ever as simple as it sounds?

First problem that arose... It was blizzarding. In early Novermber. I don't know if you've ever seen a blizzard in Michigan, but it is not fun. The roads were a sheet of ice, the wind gusting at close to seventy miles an hour, snow coming down so hard it was like you were behind a white blanket.

I told Matt he was driving since it was his stupid idea to take this job.

Second problem...the vehicle. It was an old-school van. Like the kind that had the curtian and motorized bed in the back. Would of been sweet if it wasn't full of speakers, amps, and sound boards. There was hardly room in the front for the two of us. Oh and Mew. We can't forget Matt's damn cat.

Also the van leaked, like leaked fridgid air in through the doors down by your feet. We actually had to pack blankets around our legs so we didn't lose feeling. Wonderful. Amazing. I was going to kill Matt.

We set off at around eleven at night. We were supposed to leave at eight. Awesome, whatever. I was supposed to drive first, but since it was a fucking white out I told Matt to kiss my ass, he was driving. I have better night vision than he does. Something about the on coming headlights...I don't know, I really never paid attention to his explainations as to why he perfered to drive during the day. All I know is driving during at night doesn't bother me, actually I prefer it. Less cars on the road.

But I was NOT driving in this. Matt was mister car guy, he could drive in the damn blizzard.

It should of taken us three and a half hours to travel west through Michigan and hit Indiana. Yeah right.

Seven hours later we were hitting the border of Indiana and Illinois. SEVEN!

At least it wasn't snowing here. Which was good, because Matt said I had to drive now. During the day. With people on the road. Fuck this shit.

We stopped at a McDonalds truck stop thingy. We were hungry and Mew hadn't used the bathroom in seven hours. Why Matt insisted on bringing the cat i'll never understand.

First let me say I have never seen so many large men in flannel shirts in my LIFE. Seriously. I think it must of been a rule of some kind, "Must wear flannel and trucker hat to be served here."

I have also never gotten as many dirty looks in my life as I did walking into that McDonalds with Matt.

Sure, we arn't exactly the most normal looking people. There's Matt with his auburn hair glaring a vibrent red in the morning light, his orange goggles over his eyes, black and white shirt, tan fuzzy vest thing, and those silly stompy boots. Actually the only things Matt was wearing that fit in were his jeans and gloves.

Then there was me. Yeah, really not fitting in here at all. Black leather pants and black leather jacket with red flames on the shoulder, furry oversized hood, long blonde hair...my combat boots might fit in, I guess.

But come on! We could walk through the streets of New York, Detroit, Chicago, Las Vegas, L.A., without a second glance, why were we getting the evil eye here? Like we were Satan in the flesh. It took every ounce of will power I had to keep from making out with Matt in front of all of them.

I would of done it too except i'm sure at least one of them would of started shit with me, and then I would of had to shoot them. Shooting people draws the cops, and dealing with cops is annoying...well, you get the picture.

Of course Matt was blissfully unawear of the glares we were getting. Matt was one of the most observent people I have ever met, but when he doesn't want to see something, he doesn't. Simple as that.

Yes we looked like steam punk and goth poster children, respectivly, but that's absolutly no reason to be rude and glare at us. We have every right to egg mcmuffins that they do.

I really wish I had Matt's talent of ignoring things I didn't want to see. Life would be so much easier.

We procured our breakfast without incident. An egg mcmuffin with no Canadian bacon, two hash browns, and a large mocha latte for me. Matt had two hash browns, some breakfast burrito's that looked disgusting to me, but hey he was eating them, not me, and an iced vanilla latte.

We opted to eat in the car instead of in the restaurant, it was a much less hostile environment and Mew still needed to use the bathroom. Matt had the cat on a silly harness thing, in the dirt, trying to coax the creature into using the bathroom. So wasn't working. All the semi's going by were scaring the shit out of the poor thing.

Don't get me wrong, I like cats, but taking a cat on a road trip then on a plane just seemed like to much of a hassel. I understand Matt's logic about how we couldn't leave it in Detroit, even though we would be back in less then a week (we had to pick up Matt's car and my bike). We didn't have anyone to take care of him in our little temorary apartment, but they had boreding places for cats and dogs didn't they? Not to mention it was a cat. We could of just gotten one of those big food and water dispencers and filled up a couple of litter boxes...but arguing with Matt when it came to his kitty was pointless.

Matt finally had to dig out the small litter box he packed and fill it with a small amount of litter, setting it on the ground (I really didn't want to sit in a car reaking of cat shit), and put the black fuzz ball in the pan. Finally it went to the bathroom. Thank God. I was ready to get on the road again, all these red necks were starting to piss me off.

Matt dumped the litter on the ground and put the cat back in the van, refilling it's food and water. He also set it's newly filled litter box in the back between two speaker. I was kinda amazed he found a place to put all of it, the van was that packed. I couldn't even see out the rear view mirror because of all the shit in it.

We sat there with the door's open, finishing our breakfast. I dug through my stuff until I found the tape adapter and portable cd player (yeah I didn't own an ipod, deal with it). The only shit on the radio was christian gospel and country music, and I was so not listening to either of those. The van was so old it didn't have a cd palyer, it did have a tape player and an eight track player though. I still can't believe people actually ever used eight tracks.

Matt pulled out his psp and lit up a cigarette, goggles firmly in place, blanket wrapped around his legs. I put in an old Deftones cd and we were off to Illinois.

* * *

The thing about Illinois is it's boreing. REALLY boreing. Chicago was cool, but the rest of the state, not so much. Luckly there was no one on the road, big suprise. I suppose it's kinda pretty though, rolling hills with forests and grass, but not much else.

A hour into Illinois and I was convinced those bastards at McDonalds had poisoned my food. I really felt like I had to puke, stomach rolling. Matt was passed out cold next to me, psp still in his hands. Finally I had to stop at a gas station and try to get something for my stomach.

You need to understand that at this point i'm not in the best of moods. I feel like I have to throw up, i'm fucking freezing with a blanket wrapped around my legs so tightly I can hardly move my feet to drive (dosen't matter much anyways, can't feel my feet to feel the peddels), the heat is hardly working at all, and my damn cd player was skipping every time I hit a bump. Anti-skip my ass.

Matt wakes up momentarily when I stop. I ask him if he needs anything. He says he wants some pop. It still amuses me to no end that he says pop. Normally I would make him go get it himself, but he's just so damn cute when he's sleeping.

I go in and head for the bathroom with the intention of making myself throw up. This is not something I do normally, but I found that if I have that queezy feeling in my stomach, if I can throw up, even a little, it goes away. I'm sucessfull in making myself vomit, but not in ridding myself of the nausea. Well isn't this just wonderfull.

I brush my teeth in the nasty well water (yes I brought my toothbrush in with me, I told you my intention was to throw up), the taste of the well water makes me want to puke again.

I try to find some soda crackers to settle my stomach. They don't have any of course. I grab Matt's pepsi and begin to search for Vernors. Matt had introduced me to the Michigan made drink a while back. The strong ginger ale was great for settling stomachs. I don't see any. I also can't find any Canada Dry ginger ale, or any ginger ale for that matter. Now i'm starting to get pissed. I finally decided to grab some dramamine and tums, figuring it was better then nothing.

I walk to the counter to pay for gas, eyeing their chocolate selection, but even the thought of eating chocolate makes me sick to my stomach. This really fucking sucks. The chick at the register is checking me out hardcore, which makes me feel a little better. Even after hours in a car and throwing up, I still got it.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity we enter Missouri. It's really not much different then Illinois. Matt is still dead to the world, and i'm bored out of my mind. There are more people on the road, which is irritating. The tums or motion sickness pills seem to be doing their job. I grab a chocolate bar out of my bag and begin to methodiclly snap pieces off, letting them melt in my mouth. Mmmmm chocolate, how I have missed you.

Everything is going smoothly, if not boreing as hell, until we reach St. Louis. I'm aproaching the Mississippi river and begin to panic. Matt told me I had to cross the Mississippi, but he didn't mention how many different bridges there were to cross the fucking river!

I try to read the signs but they give me no clue. Do different bridges lead to different freeways? Will I end up in the middle of nowhere (not like I hadn't been there for hours already) if I take the wrong one? Fucking A.

I try to wake up Matt gently, but the kid sleeps like the dead. I finally yell at him, hitting his arm in the process. He gives me an evil look. Matt is not the most graceful waker.

"What the hell do you want?" He mumbles, glaring at me.

"You never told me which fucking bridge I needed to take and I need to choose, like now." I respond, just as harsly. Don't be a bitch to me because you forgot to tell me something.

"It doesn't fucking matter, they all go the same place." He growls back at me. Told you he wasn't at his best when he first wakes up.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?" I snap in responce.

"I don't know, common sense?"

"Fuck off Matt, go back to sleep. I like you better that way."

He flips me off and pulls out a cigarette, opening the little window to let the smoke out. It sends freezing air directly at me. I shoot him a dirty look but don't say anything. I knew that Matt was an ass when you wake him up when I did it. Once he has his morning smoke he is back to happy goofball Matt, so I let it slide.

We cross the huge river and start our asscent into the mountains. I start to panic again, of course I don't let Matt see this. I'm starting to fall asleep at the wheel and the red walls towering over us seem to be closing in. I've never driven in the mountains before, and seeing the steep drop offs that I keep drifting closer to is starting to freak me out.

Matt notices that i'm drifting off, despite my best attempts to hide it from him. Finally he suggests we stop for gas again, saying he will take over driving. I'm greatfull for this. Matt also doesn't mention the fact that he knows i'm falling asleep. He knows me to well. If he mentioned it he knows I would be stubborn and insist on continuing to drive.

When I let Matt take over I had no idea that our road trip from hell was just begining...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter of Road Trip from Hell. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed XD! I originally thought this was only going to be 2 chapters, but now that i'm writing it i'm pretty sure it will be four :/ For some reason writing this chapter really made me want to chain smoke and get a chocolate shake...Still don't have a chocolate shake :C (But I did go through an entire pack of cigarettes...good god I smoke to much!) Spell check's are still the bane of my existance...I'll stop rambling now so you can read. As always, I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

"Matt pull over, I have to throw up." I tell him urgently while taking deep breaths to keep from vomiting right at that very moment. Matt quickly pulls to the side of the road, next to a field. We had literally just entered Oaklahoma when my stomach flipped and decided everything in it needed to come out.

The van doesn't even come to a complete stop when I jump out and start throwing up. Within moments Matt was behind me, holding back my hair. I stand there, hands on my knees, relearning how to breath while Matt pets my hair, keeping it out of my face. Matt has always been insanely good when it comes to taking care of people, especially when they're ill. If I hadn't been so nauseus I would of smiled at the concern he was showing me.

He hands me a bottle of water without saying a word. I take a sip, swishing it around my mouth and spitting it out. Man I really need to brush my teeth again, my mouth tastes like fruity stomach acid with a side of chocolate. Not the best combination.

"You okay?" Matt asks me in that soft tone of voice he uses when he knows someones not feeling well.

"Yeah, I guess. Man I feel like shit, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." I tell him, taking a small sip of the water.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" He says. He's obviously worried about me. I guess it makes sense, I really don't get sick that often. That was Matt's deal.

"Naw, let's just stop at a gas station. I really want some Vernors. The last place I stopped didn't have any, and I really need to brush my teeth again too."

Matt just nods, moving to get back in the piece of shit van.

* * *

We are only a few miles down the road when Matt askes, "Hey Mells, you haven't seen Mew have you?"

I think about this for a minute, moving from the position i'm sitting in with my knees pulled to my chest to look in the back of the van. "No, come to think of it. I haven't seen the fuzzball since we were in Indiana."

"Shit, that's the last time I saw him too. You don't think he ran out while we were eating do you?" Matt asks, a hint of panic in his voice.

"No. I mean we would of noticed, wouldn't we of?" I offer.

"I would think, but this isn't like him. Usually in a car he's right on top of you, trying to sit on your feet while your driving."

"He's got to be in here. We would of seen him if he ran out. I mean, even if we didn't notice him leaving the van, we would of seen him running away or some shit."

I don't think Matt believes me. He starts calling for the cat, glancing in the back. There's no responce.

"Hey pay attention to the road, we'll look for him when we stop at the gas station, okay?" I finally say. Matt is clearly worried about his cat, and is damn near trying to crawl in the back while driving.

"Okay." He pouts.

I really hope the fat ass cat is in the van somewhere. Matt's had that cat since we were seven, dragging it around with him everywhere. If he lost Mew now it would devistate him.

I knew bringing Mew was a bad idea.

* * *

Of course the next gas station was like fourty miles away. I gaze out the window, eyes half closed, trying to ignore Matt's fidgiting. I had only been able to sleep for maybe a half hour since Matt took over driving. Sleeping in cars, or on planes, or in anything that's moving isn't my best talent.

The sun is setting over the endless fields outside my window. I notice smoke in the distance and give it my full attention. They're burning the crops. I knew there were some crops people torched in order to harvest them, but i've never seen it. I have no idea what's growing out there, but the warm glow of the fire mingling with the setting sun is one of the coolest things i've ever seen.

We finally exit the freeway (if you can call a two lane blacktop in the middle of a bunch of fields a freeway) and pull into the closest gas station. It's one of those big truck stop kinds. Great, more redneck truckers.

Matt is trying to crawl in the back the second the van is in park. I tell him i'm going in and will help him look for Mew when I come back if he still hasn't found the stupid animal. He ignores me.

I head right to the bathroom so I can brush my teeth...again. Thankfully it's devoid of people. The water here doesn't taste nearly as bad as the water in the last place, but still not as good as the water in Michigan. In the short time I was in that state I was converted to drinking tap water again.

I splash some water on my face and run my hands through my hair, God I look like shit. I really needed some sleep, I was starting to look like L did with the dark circles under my eyes.

I exit the restroom to check out the stores extensive collection of drinks. The whole store was huge, full of souviners, dolls, dvds, car essentials, stuff like that.

I walk up and down the wall looking at the drinks. No Vernors, of course. If I would of known I was going to be sick I would of stocked up on the shit. As a matter of fact I don't see any ginger ale, but there are alot of drinks here I don't recognise. I mean come on, they have to carry _some_ kinda ginger ale, don't they?

Finally I give up and ask the clerk. She looks at me as if I just stepped through another dimension. A large man with a beer gut and stained t-shirt is hovering close to the counter, because my five foot four and a half inch, one hundred and eight pound frame is oh so terrifiying. (So I haven't hit my growth spurt yet, I wont even be 18 till next month, so shoot me.)

She informs me that no, they don't have any ginger ale in their impressive selection of beverages (my words, not hers), but they do have 7-up, which is damn near the same thing.

7-up is so NOT even close to ginger ale...especially not Vernors. I tell her this, in not the most polite of ways.

The idea of drinking 7-up at the moment makes me want to throw up again.

I grab a Coke instead. Flat Coke helps settle stomachs too, not nearly as well as Vernors...

I leave before Mr. Macho can find an excuse to start a fight with me. Not that I wouldn't mind a good fight at the moment...but i'm tired, and really just want to take another nap.

When I step outside I see Matt frantically trying to remove a massive amp from the back of the van. Great, he still hasn't found the damn cat.

"No luck?" I ask, shaking up my coke and slowly opening the cap enough to let some of the carbination out.

"No! I called him and crawled over all that shit and I can't find him! What if he is back in Indiana? Mew isn't an outdoor cat, and there are all those trucks, and.."

I cut him off right there, grabbing a hold of the amp he is trying to remove, helping him lower it to the pavement. "I'm sure he's in here Matt."

I'm _really_ not sure. Matt's right, if that goofy animal ran out in Indiana its dead by now.

We move a mixing board next and what do we find? A lazy ass Mew sleeping in the space between the bed and the eqipment.

Matt actually squeels in delight, SQUEELS! I didn't know he could still make that noise. I start laughing at him as he picks up the black ball of fur and hugs it so hard I seriously thought he was going to break it.

"Oh my God Mew! I thought I lost you! Don't ever do that to me again you dumb ass!"

"Told you he had to be in here." I say smugly.

"You were lying the whole time Mello. I know you were just saying that shit to make me feel better." He returns with a huge grin.

"Your point?" I say dead pan.

"No point, just stating the facts." Matt responds, still grinning ear to ear.

"Let's go, i'm tired." I finally say, replacing the mixing board. I grab the amp and struggle to get it back in the van while Matt goes to hook a leash to Mew. The fucking thing had to weigh more than I did!

* * *

We're back on the road in no time, Mew now on a leash that's hooked to his harness. The leash is tied on to the center counsel, insuring the cat can't escape into the maze of equipment again. It's a long leash, and Mew has moved to sit on top of the closest speaker. That's fine with me, as long as we don't have to haul that shit out of the van again.

Matt starts to laugh at me when I curl up sideways in the seat, head resting on my messenger bag that's between the seats, legs up on the arm rest attached to the door, blanket securly wrapped around me. It's still fucking freezing out here, and Matt keeps opening the damn window so he can smoke.

I punch Matt in the thigh for laughing at me and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter was kind of short, sorry for that :/ But if I didn't stop right here it would of been terribly long... All the rediculouly horrible (and funny) things are to come (Yes it gets worse than Mello throwing up in a field and losing a cat lol).**

**Also just fyi, I personally have no problems with truckers lol, but Mello aparetly does :P**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, please R&R, I love reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Third chapter! One more to go (maybe). Thank you all for responding, I loves you alls! Please continue to R&R, I aboslutly love reading them, they make my day! I hope you enjoy! I dont own Death Note**

* * *

I have no idea how long I've been asleep when I feel someone gently shaking me awake.

"Hey sorry for waking you up, but I'm stopping for dinner. You hungry?" Matt asks me in a quite voice.

Dinner. Food. I haven't had any of that in a while. "What time is it?" I ask in a rough voice. My throat is sore from my earlier vomiting episodes. My stomach seems to have settled though, and I am actually hungry.

"A little after eight. Sorry, I know you haven't been asleep for long." He tells me, a bit of regret in his voice.

"It's cool. Where you planning on stopping?" I attempt to sit up now. It's not working out to well for me. My left arm is numb from being under my head and my legs appear to be locked in position.

"I saw a sign for Cracker Barrel a while back, I thought I'd stop there. I really want some real food and not that fast food shit again." Matt explains. I couldn't agree with him more at this point, seeing as how I got sick after eating McDonald's earlier in the day.

I finally manage to get into an upright position, after using Matt's leg as leverage. He wasn't to happy about that. I ignored his complaints.

We're in a city now, no idea which city though. I ask Matt if we're still in Oklahoma, he tells me we are. It's nice to see the rich orange glow of street lights and so many cars after being in the country side for so long. I am and always will be a city boy. All that open land makes me feel like I'm in a horror movie waiting for the crazed farmer to come and mow me down with his thresher.

We pull into the lot of the Cracker Barrel. It looks exactly like every other one I've seen in the country, including the fact that the lot was packed. We park at the very end next to some trees, but make sure the van is visible from the windows of the restaurant. Matt makes sure all that Mew has food and water (and a blanket to curl up in) and that all the doors are locked, and we head in.

Matt and I get seated quickly. They kindly give us a window seat like we requested. We get a few odd looks from the families sitting near by with their snot nosed kids running havoc. I just smile, especially since I can hear how their kids are talking about "how cool" we look and the looks of absolute panic on the the parents faces. As if our presence will the the catalyst in their children turning into freaks.

The waitress comes with waters and menus. She has several piercing in her ears, more then was probably exceptible here, and a tattoo peaking out from her sleeve. She seems geninuly happy to see us. This amuses me greatly. I'm definatly in a way better mood than I was a few hours ago.

Matt and I both order coffee's and begin to look over the menu while the waitress goes to retrieve them. I decide I'm going to get the sirloin steak with the house salad, baked potato, and fried apples. Oh and the Double Chocolate Fudge Cocoa-Cola cake, can't forget about that. Matt decides on the sunrise sampler. When in doubt, breakfast is always a good choice.

We order and occupy ourselves by playing with that stupid wooden triangle peg game that tests your I.Q., we both finish it within seconds.

We play checkers after that.

Our dinners come, and let me say, I have NEVER seen a bigger breakfast in my life! I mean I know Matt can eat a lot, he has always been able to eat a ton and not gain a pound, but damn! His sunrise sampler had two eggs over easy, grits (gross), two biscuits, fried apples, hash brown casserole, ham, bacon, and sausage. It was kinda ridiculous. It looked like enough food to feed a family of five.

My steak, suprisingly enough, was the best steak I had ever had. I would of prefered the chocolate fudge cake without the cocoa-cola, but it wasn't to bad.

* * *

I take over driving now. It's dark and the headlights are giving Matt a headache, besides I'm wide awake now. I'm much more alert driving at night then during the day.

We enter Texas before long and see possibly the largest rest area in the world. It's lit up like a beacon, at least three stories high, spot lights shooting into the sky.

We don't stop there.

First thing that majorly pissed me off about Texas was their speed limit. They had two separate speed limits, one for day and one for night. This would be fine except the speed limit for night was ten miles an hour slower. It went from being sixty five miles per hour during the day to fifty five miles per hour at night.

Now is it just me or does this seem stupid as hell? I mean seriously. There are almost no cars on the road at night out here. I think I only saw two other vehicles the entire time, unless you count the cop. There were plenty of cops positioned strategically along the road, just waiting for you to speed. It _really_ irritated me.

About a half hour after we entered Texas Matt decided he REALLY had to pee, so we pulled off at a rest area. Thankfully this one was not nearly as elaborate or gaudy as the first one we saw. I was kinda happy Matt decided he had to pee because Mew had used the litter box and that cat had the stinkiest shits you will ever smell.

It's that stupid wet food he feeds it. It's totally unnecessary. The cat is damn near obese, but Matt spoils the hell out of the creature. Mew was an emaciated stray kitten when Matt found him, probably only a couple of weeks old. Matt had me help him smuggle it back to Wammy's house, after we spent a small fortune on baby formula, eye droppers, canned and dry cat food, litter pans and litter. I still don't know how Roger didn't notice us bringing all that shit home with us.

Matt woke up every two hours to feed the thing, making sure to wipe it's crotch with a warm wet paper towel and everything (You have to do that to make it go to the bathroom, otherwise it will die from septicemia). It was kinda cute to watch him mother this scrawny little animal. It definitely wouldn't of survived if we would of left it in the alley we found him in.

Mew has been a pig since the moment we got him. Matt even tried to put him on a diet once or twice, but as soon as Mew gives his little pathetic cry, Matt gives in and feeds him.

He also bathes with the cat. It's weird. But then again, Matt's weird. He seriously will fill up the tub, get into swim trunks, and climb in the bath with the cat. Mew is pretty good about getting baths, though Matt does have some nasty scars on his arms and back from Mew freaking out every once and a while.

Why does Matt actually wash a cat? Well that would be because Mew is a stinky ass cat.

The rest stop is pretty much deserted. We both go in and use the bathroom. I really don't have to pee, but figure I should go now since we're here.

I check out the vending machines while Matt heads back out to dump the litter box. I end up getting a Snickers bar (even though I already have chocolate in the van), an Amp energy drink, and a hot chocolate espresso coffee. I'll probably be driving until at least dawn and need the precious caffeine to keep me alert.

When I get back to the van I see that Matt has found another cat.

"Awww Mells, isn't it cute? Can we take her with us?" He asks, pouring some of Mew's dry food onto the ground to entice it closer.

"No. We can't." I tell him dead pan. God he was ridiculous when it came to animals.

"But what if she's someones pet who got left behind?"

"Matt she's feral. She's not even interested in the food, she's interested in Mew's litter. She's probably in heat and smells a male." I point out. You can tell by how wary she is of us that she's not someones pet.

Matt gives me those puppy dog eyes of his, but I'm not going to give in this time. "Seriously, there couldn't be a better place for her to be Matt. She has shelter, it's safe here. I'm sure people feed her all the time, and if they don't you know there are mice eating out of the trash that she can catch. She's wild, if we took her with us she would just be miserable. Plus who knows? She might have something like feline leukemia, and you don't want to chance having Mew catch something right?" I offer, trying to bring logic into the situation.

Matt pouts for a minute, but finally gives. "Yeah you're right. Sorry. She's just so cute!"

I smirk at the way he phrased this, "Do you have any idea how gay you sound right now? 'She's just so cute!' " I mock him.

He punches my arm, "Fuck off Mello, you know I have a weakness for animals."

"Yeah yeah, let's go. My coffee is in the van and I'm getting cold again."

* * *

I quickly discovered the Texas pan-handle had about five radio stations, four of those were people preaching the bible and one was top 40 music from the 90's...guess which one we listened to?

If anyone would of been watching Matt and I they probably would of been in hysterics. We were belting out Savage Garden, Third eye blind, The wallflowers, and that Celine Dion song from Titanic. Overly dramatic arm movements included.

My cd player's batteries had died and neither of us could get to the bag they were in without risking serious bodily injury at the moment, so 90's songs it was, woo hoo!

The sad part is we knew all the lyrics to EVERY song that came on. It's really quite depressing if you think about it.

We needed to stop for gas again, and soon, but there was NOTHING out there. I mean absolutely fucking nothing! Just darkness for as far as the eye could see.

I secretly, or not so secretly since I told Matt, wanted to see an armadillo. I heard those weird ass animals were all over the place down here, yet I hadn't seen a one, not even a dead one on the side of the road.

That was random, I know. But it needed to be said.

Matt, observant as always, pointed out a sign I would of missed proclaiming that there was a gas station ten miles ahead. Thank God! I really didn't want to run out of gas out here in the middle of nowhere.

Seems like we've been in the middle of nowhere most of this trip, doesn't it?

We pull off at the allocated exit, and to be honest, it was creepy as fuck.

There was one street light. The gas station was closed, not a damn light on in the place, and it was next to a motel. The motel seriously reminded me of the Bate's Motel in that one movie that I can't remember it's title right now.

I pull up to the pump, praying that even though the station is closed the pump will be on. It is.

I get out and pull out the credit card that had been given to us for expenses. Matt appears next to me.

"Dude this place is freaking me out, I feel like zombies are going to come out and attack us at any minute." He says, eyes flickering to the shadows, goggles around his neck.

"You play to much Resident Evil." I tease, but honestly I feel the exact same way.

"Maybe, but just hurry up okay? I don't like being stationary here."

"If you're that freaked out, why don't you get back in the van?" I suggest.

"What? And leave you out here alone with no one to watch your back? Hell no! Our luck you'll get your face eaten by a zombie before you even know whats happening."

I start laughing at this.

Matt continues, "Seriously though, I can totally see the zombie apocalypse starting somewhere like here."

"Dude, Matt, you are way to obsessed with the zombie apocalypes." I laugh.

"Come on Mells, you can't tell me you don't think that would be awesome though? Imagine how many things you would get to shoot in the head. You'd be loving it." Matt grins back at me.

"Yeaah. I would. I admit it." I return with an equally large grin.

A loud crash comes from somewhere behind the building. Matt and I both jump. He's scanning the area, hand behind his back. My own hand is edging towards my gun as well.

"You done pumping gas yet?" Matt asks in a whisper.

"Damn right I am, we have at least enough to get us to civilization." I answer, removing the nozzle from the tank.

"Good, lets get the hell out of here before something tries to eat out brains."

"It'd be one hell of a meal." I mumble. Matt laughs at this.

We're back in the van and heading towards the highway in less then a minute.

* * *

I put Mindless Self Indulgence in the cd player this time, trying to wake myself up. Matt has finally passed out again, Mew curled up in his lap. The never ending blackness in front of me is causing me to space out.

And I'm getting hungry again. I really want a bagel.

I eat my chocolate instead.

But for some reason I _really_ want a bagel.

I start to nod off, shaking my head violently to stay awake. I have to stop soon otherwise we're gonna go off the road, even if it's just for a minute to stretch my legs.

If I would of thought about it I would of brought one of my books on cd. I really prefer to read then listen, but I find that I actually miss quite a bit in books because I read so fast. I owned a few audio books for plane flights, times where I wanted to block out noise but wanted more then music.

Most of my audio books have incredibly graphic sex scenes in them, which really isn't a problem if I'm listening to them with headphones, but the sex scenes tend to make Matt uncomfortable.

Of course that's all the more reason for me to listen to them around him. He's so cute when he's embarrassed.

Now who's the gay sounding one?

I spot lights in the distance, hallelujah a gas station!

* * *

I pull up to a gas pump, telling Matt we're stopping, in case he needs to use the bathroom or anything. He just makes a noise at me, not even opening his eyes.

I walk in and notice they have one of those little cases filled with doughnuts, my hopes rise thinking they might have bagels as well. Yeah, no. I look over to the fast food place attached on the inside. It's Arby's. They don't serve bagels at Arby's. Fuck.

I take a chance and ask the overly friendly clerk if they have any bagels.

"What?" She asks, looking confused.

"Do you have any bagels?" I repeat.

"I'm sorry darlin', I don't know what your asking for." She says, looking even more confused.

_Seriously? They don't have bagels in Texas?_

I decide to try again, "A bagel, you know, like a doughnut, just not sweet." I'm getting irritated now.

Her face brightens in realization, "Ohhhh, a bay-gul! No sweets, we don't carry those. You can try down the street at Ihop though. My boyfriend works there, I can call him up and tell him to make you one." She says in a very heavy Texas accent.

Now I know I have an accent when I get tired and don't think about what I'm saying, but seriously? _Seriously_? They understand me in Detroit, and Chicago, shit even in New York, why the hell can't they understand me here? It's not like I'm speaking a foreigner fucking language! So it sounds like bah-gul instead of bay-gul? So fucking what? How many things sound like bagel? You think anyone with half a brain could figure it out.

But the lady seemed so eager to help me that I couldn't yell at her. It actually kind of amused me that she was willing to call her boyfriend to have him special make me one.

"No, thank you anyways. I'll just get some gas." I finally say, deciding i'll just get a roast beef and cheddar sandwich from Arby's instead.

* * *

I pump my gas, topping off the tank and pull off to the side to eat my sandwich. Matt is still unconscious, and I'm still nodding off. I decide I can spare an hour to take a nap.

Better to take a nap now then to go off the road later.

I set my alarm on my phone to go off in a hour and curl up sideways, using Matt's leg as a pillow. As I was drifting off I couldn't of imagined in my wildest dreams that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**And things do get worse. Much, much, much, worse. **

**Just so you know, I start working tech at the steam punk convention thursday so if I can't get next chapter up before then it wont be up until next monday :( Sorry! But I will try my hardest to finish the story before then!**

**I told my friend that I went on this road trip with that I was writing this and people actully liked it. She was incredibly amused that people are enjoying our misfortune LOL!**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter four! Thank you guys for being patient while I was working the convention...I'm exausted so instead of this being the last chapter as planned, this is now the second to last chapter (maybe). I will hopefully finish the story tomorrow...but for now I need sleep, been going 24 hours a day since Thursday morning (It would now be wednesday lol) Even managed to break my cast :P But basically I felt I left you guys waiting long enough so a little is better then none, right? Okay i'll shut up now so you can read...R&R please! I will love you forever _ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"God Mello! Turn off that damn alarm!" Matt whined, slapping his hand down onto my face.

"Bastard, don't hit me." I mumble, groping for the phone on the center counsel. I finally slam my hand down on it, effectively silencing the annoying screeching.

I drift back to sleep, not ready to start driving again. Fifteen minutes later the alarm goes off again.

"I swear to God Mello, If you don't turn that fucking alarm off i'm throwing the phone out the window." Matt growls, pushing at my head that's in his lap. Ahh, Matty at his best.

"Stop whining du scheisse kopf." I cuss at him in German and struggle to sit up. Matt is already sound asleep again, bastard.

* * *

As I head towards New Mexico it's still dark out. In the distance I see hundreds of flashing red lights, a wind turbine farm. Cool.

It's less then a half hour after I departed the gas station that I enter New Mexico. I have never seen so many stars in my life. By this point i'm not so much paying attention to the road as I am the sky.

I see a huge, bright blueish green light streak across the sky in front of me. "Gundam." I mutter, then start laughing to myself. I've been watching to much anime with Matt lately. I think about how it could of quite possibly been a ufo, well technically it _was_ since I couldn't identify it, but how very stereotypical it was to see an unidentified light in the sky in New Mexico.

I decide I'm going with my first thought of it being a Gundam. I also decide I'm not going to tell Matt, he would just laugh at me.

Another thing I decide is I like New Mexico. The speed limit is seventy-five, a welcome change from the fifty-five I was forced to endure in Texas. Of course the van is such a piece of shit that no matter how much I floor it, I'm only hitting seventy-three. Sigh.

Also there are no cops. Instead there are signs stating that speed is monitored via aircraft. I like this. Both Matt and I are packing heat, and getting pulled over was a pain in the ass. First, neither of us is eighteen yet, so in most states it's illegal for us to be carrying firearms. Of course we both have several forms of fake identification, none of them with our true age or names.

Second they like to hassle us for some reason. Matt is usually really good at being able to talk his way out of trouble. Shit, Matt can talk his way out of anything, convince people of anything. Me, not so much. I lose my temper to quickly. I am not a patient person.

The road starts to sharply ascend. We're entering the mountains again. The angle is so steep it seems like I'm driving into the sky. I'm okay with this though, because I can't see the drop off this time. I know it's weird, but if I can't see the fact that if I drift off the road we will plummet to our death, I'm perfectly fine.

That is until the construction starts.

At first it's no big deal. There are no other car's on the road at four thirty in the morning in the middle of the desert, or so I thought.

As soon as I clear the first ridge all I see is tail lights, stretching out for miles. Oh isn't this just fucking wonderful?

The stupid orange barrels force my lane precariously close to the edge. On my left the oncoming cars are close enough that if reached my hand out the window I could touch them. A few times when semi's went by I was sure they were going to take off the side mirror.

A nerve racking hour and a half later I'm out of the mountains, and out of the construction. Also it seems that the majority of the cars have magically disappeared.

The sun is starting to rise behind me, giving the terrain a haunting glow. It's nice to be driving during sunrise with the sun to my back for once. It was a little strange, I wasn't use to not driving directly into the huge ball of fire.

I note how beautiful the barren landscape is. It's nothing like the tree covered rolling hills of Illinois or the endless fields of Oklahoma. For as far as you can see there is nothing but pale cracked earth, dead scrub grass dotting the land. In the distance red rocks jutted up, giving the whole place an alien feel. I've never seen any place like this before.

The only thing breaking up the vast emptiness was the occasional billboard and random heards of cattle. I know the long horns have to be farm animals. Thin, almost unnoticable stands of barbed wire was keeping them from the highway, but for the life of me I can't spot any homes or barns that might mark where they belong.

Matt finally begins to wake up next to me, stretching his arms over his head while arching his back and cracking his neck.

"Morning sunshine." I say with a smirk. Matt is always much more pleasant when he wakes up of him own accord.

"Hey." He responds in a soft voice, smiling. He is so damn adorable sometimes.

"Where are we?" He asks with a yawn, taking in the change of scenery.

"About three hours into New Mexico. Would of been farther but there was some crazy fucking construction in the mountains." I answer. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks for that. I was exhausted. Aren't you tired?"

"Meh," I shrug. "Not really. We do have to stop here in a few for more gas though. I would of stopped sooner but there's nothing out here."

"I'd say. This place looks even more desolate then Texas did." Matt says, looking out the window intently. He pulls out his cigarettes, lighting one up with practiced ease.

"Yeah, but it's prettier." I respond. Matt laughs at this. "Whats so funny?" I ask, giving him a sideways glance.

"How would you know if it's prettier then Texas? It was pitch black when we drove through that state." He points out.

He does have a point, but..."Well that's precisely why New Mexico is prettier."

"Nice save Mells." He laughs at me again.

"Shut up Matt." I grumble. He just keeps laughing at me.

* * *

We stop at a little travel plaza. The gas is way overpriced, but not knowing where the next place to fill up may be, we really have no choice.

With the morning sun beating down it almost seems warm, well not frigid. It's probably about forty degrees out, but that beat the hell out of the thirteen degrees we were in when we left Michigan a day and a half ago.

The place is absolutely packed. Mostly with families, and most of those families weren't speaking English.

Sadly i'm lacking in the spanish speaking department, but I'm still better than Matt.

Of course Matt blows me out of the water when it comes to French and Japanese, but I can speak German and mandarin Chinese. So there.

Matt grabs some "pop" and a few things to snack on. I just get some coffee and chocolate milk. We pay for our gas and argue over who is going to drive.

I win.

* * *

We drive for about an hour until we start to see signs of civilization, it's at this point that two things happen. One, we finally find a radio station that plays good music. Two, our heat stops working.

It's at this point that I finally decide to allow Matt to take over driving. I pull off and we quickly switch seats.

We agree that the trade off of heat for music that doesn't involve country or bible preaching is totally worth it.

We are just at the outskirts of Albuquerque and I'm finding it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I finally allow sleep to suck me under.

Only to be awoken minutes later by the van jerking and Matt exclaiming "Shit!"

I sit up bolt straight as he pulls off to the side of the road as quickly as possible.

There is smoke billowing up from under the hood.

Well shit indeed.

* * *

**So what happens now hmm? Smoke coming out of the engine is NEVER a good thing lol...guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

**And just so you guys know...because i'm proud of this :P The World Steam Expo (The steam punk convention I was just working tech at) is now officially the largest one in the WORLD! It was out first year and we had over 1,000 people, beating the next largest by double!**

**Still doesn't come close to the over 6,000 we got for Youmacon when I worked that last year, but hey, it was an anime convention :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 5...yeah still not done. I didnt realise how much stuff we did on our disaster of a trip lol. Okay so I seriously think the next chapter will be the last one...maybe :P I hope you're enjoying this. Please R&R and let me know what you think...I may write a second horrible road trip with Matt, Mello, and Near lol... (yes also based on another one I took...you will see the armadillo refrence from when Mello was in Texas in that one lol)**

* * *

I jump out of the van while Matt pulls the lever to pop the hood. I push it up and cough as smoke billows out.

"What the hell did you do?" I yell to Matt over the noise of the cars on the road.

"Me? I didn't do a damn thing! All the sudden the stupid thing lurched forward and smoke started coming out from the engine."

I examine the engine and can see immediatly what the problem is. Matt may be the car guy but anyone could see this...

"Dude, the coolant is boiling." I tell Matt as he rounds the front of the van.

"You have to be shitting me? That means we busted the head gasket. Oil has gotten into the reservoir. We gotta call for a tow."

"Can't you fix it?"

"Yeah with the right parts and tools, but do you see any of those here?" Matt snaps at me.

"Don't get all shitty with me." I snap back.

Matt runs his hand through his hair, sighing. "Sorry, sorry. Let me call a tow and see what we can do."

Matt returns to the van while I go to sit on the little wall next to the sign that says "Danger, rock slide area."

We picked an amazing area to break down.

Matt comes back from the van with a grim look on his face. "Whats up?" I ask.

"They said it would be up to forty five minutes to get a flatbed out here. They're going to take us back into Albuquerque."

* * *

I'm trying to nap in the van when the tow truck pulls up. Two women, an older woman in a leather jacket and a younger girl who looks about fourteen get out.

"You the guys who called for the tow?" The woman asks.

"No. It was the other piece of shit van broke down in the middle of nowhere." I mumble under my breath. Matt shoots me a look that clearly says "shut up.", the older woman glares at me, the teenage girl giggles. I shoot my best charming smile at the girl, she blushes. Her mother glares at me harder.

"Please excuse my friend, he hasn't slept in a while. Yes we were the ones who called, thank you for coming so quickly." Matt says, apologising for my rude behaviour. He's always apologising for me. I don't know why he bothers.

"Not a problem. Would of been here sooner but I had to switch trucks. I'm Rose, this is my daughter Jenna." The heavy set woman says with a smile.

"I'm Matthew and this is my friend Michael." Matt says, using two of our alias.

We load into the cab of Rose's truck, Mew on Matt's lap, while she hoists the van onto the flat bed. Luckily she's listening to the same radio station we had been when the van decided to blow up and not some country shit.

"So where are you guys from?" Jenna asks, crawling in through the drivers side door.

"England." I say. Matt elbows me in the ribs. I don't feel like playing these games.

"Ignore him. He's an ass, we're coming from Detroit." Matt tells her, innocent grin on his face.

"Wow, isn't that like the murder capital of the U.S.?" She asks curiously.

"Yup." I respond, pulling my sunglasses over my eyes and resting my head against the window.

"New Mexico is the rape capital of the U.S." She states. I cock an eyebrow at her. Why does she know these things?

"That's kinda disturbing." Matt mumbles. Jenna laughs.

Man this girl is weird.

"Whats your cats name?" She asks Matt.

"Oh this is Mew." Matt says, smiling.

"Like the Pokemon? That's so cool!" She exclaims. Man she talks a lot.

Rose goes to enter the truck and we realise there isn't enough room. The choice is having Matt sit on my lap or Jenna on his. Guess which one Rose chose?

* * *

The drive back to Albuquerque was uncomfortable but amusing. Mew sat on Jenna's lap while Matt sat on mine. I had my arms wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling. Apparently they didn't have seat belt laws here, or Rose ignored them.

I wonder if Rose would of been so eager for Matt to sit on my lap if she knew he was my boyfriend and not just a friend...

Rose informed us that she was listening to what she liked on the radio and we had to deal with it. I told her it was fine, that we were listening to the same thing when our van died.

She seemed to like us better then.

Jenna wouldn't shut up. She kept asking the most ridiculous questions, and Matt kept responding, spouting lie after lie at her as natural as breathing.

For as much as the kid hated being around people he was damn good at saying the perfect things.

Rose pulled into a Firestone tire and repair shop. Jenna scooted over, allowing Matt to slide off my lap. I got out of the truck and turned back in time to watch Jenna kiss Matt's cheek.

Matt turned a shard of scarlet and I almost laughed out loud. Oh if only the little girl new Matt's sexual preference...

Matt thanked Rose and gave her the credit card to run in her little machine. I leaned against the wall holding Mew, waiting.

* * *

We talked to the mechanic while Rose lowered the van off the flatbed. He said he should be able to diagnose the problem within an hour.

We asked if there was somewhere near by we could could get some food. He pointed at a two story building in an art deco style behind the Firestone building. He said it had the best food around.

I seriously doubted that.

Matt and I crossed the street, Matt holding the cat in his arms.

I sat down at a little table outside of the restaurant, holding Mew's leash while Matt went into look at the menu. The city was damn near deserted. It was kinda creepy.

The few people who did drive by gave me the weirdest looks. Granted you probably don't see a blonde in a leather coat hiding under his hood holding a cat on a leash everyday in the south west.

Matt returned with a large coke and a menu. My stomach was turning again. Wonderful.

We looked over the menu a dozen times. The place was tex-mex, not exactly my or Matt's favorite.

We decided on a cheese and onion quesidilla. It was the lesser of the evils on the menu.

Matt went back in to place the order, leaving me and the cat alone again.

I must of dozed off because Matt was suddenly back with the food.

I don't like that I fell asleep in public like that. It's dangerous, and not like me at all.

"Let's go sit in the sun, I'm cold." I tell Matt.

We move to sit on the curb behind the auto repaire shop, almost sitting in the street. It's not a big deal though since I think I've only seen three cars since we entered the downtown area.

It was bizarre. It was around one in the afternoon on a Saturday, and there was no one around. There was a large abandoned building in front of us that I couldn't stop watching. All I kept thinking was that's a perfect place for a sniper...

"So they asked me what kind of salsa I wanted. It was a choice between red and green." Matt said pulling out the food.

"Please tell me you chose red." I say, pulling my hair back in a pony tail.

"No I said green, why?" Matt says, rolling the tin down from the lid.

"Fuck. Do you have any idea how hot green salsa is?" I say rubbing my face.

"Seriously? I would think red was hotter. You know, red. Fire." Matt rationalised.

"Yeah, no. Green is hotter. Whatever, we just won't use it." I say, to tired to explain why green salsa was hotter then red salsa.

"Um, Mells?" Matt says, staring at the food.

"Oh man, don't tell me." I moan.

"Yeah, it's all over the food." Matt says despairingly.

"Fucking A. Well lets just try to scrape it off." I suggest.

Matt starts scraping the offending diced peppers into the street.

* * *

Even with the salsa scraped off the food was so hot it was nearly intolerable. I was only able to take a few bites before my stomach learched and threatened to empty its contents all over the pavement.

Note to self, tex-mex and upset stomach do not mix.

We went back into the shop shortly after. The mechanic informed us that it was a cracked head gasket. Matt made a noise at this.

"How long will it take _you _to fix?" Matt asked, emphasis on the you.

"Well I'm thinking about three or four hours, at least. We have to flush the oil out of your coolant system and replace the head gasket. As soon as you give us the go ahead we will order the part." The tall thin man explained.

"Fine, just do it." Matt said. He was clearly not happy with the mans explanation.

We go and sit in the little waiting area. I pour myself some much needed coffee and Matt proclaims that he is going to find a gas station to buy more smokes. I just nod at him, sucking down the life giving caffeine.

I'm reading a year old copy of National Geographic when Matt returns ten minutes later. He does not look pleased.

"What's up?" I ask curiously.

"We have a problem." He says dead pan.

"What kinda problem?" I ask suspiciously.

"Let's go outside and talk. I need a smoke."

* * *

"NO FUCKING WAY! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT CALL HIM!" I shout, pacing in front of the dumpster.

"Mello we have no other choice! We're out of money. The credit card they gave us is maxed out and the debit card is empty. The other credit card you had has been canceled. We need money. We can't just sit here for the rest of our lives." Matt rationalised.

"I don't give a shit! I'll go rob someone, I'll go stand on a street corner, but I will not call him and beg for money!" I exclaim, arms folded over my chest.

"Mello be reasonable. First of all there's no one around to rob, and we aren't exactly inconspicuous here. And you're not whoring yourself out, that's stupid." Matt chided.

"I'm NOT calling that freak." I state firmly.

"This is ridiculous. I'm calling him. Deal with it." He says, pulling out his phone.

"Matt I swear to God if.." I'm cut off by him holding up his hand.

"Hello? Near this is Matt, I have a huge favor to ask you..." Matt says into the phone with a grin. I reach for the phone but he dances out of the way. I give him a look clearly stating that I AM going to kill him when he gets off the phone.

"You know that fund set aside for Mello and I? Yeah that one. Could you transfer the money to this account?" Matt rattles off some numbers from memory to Near.

Matt looks down at the screen of his phone, receiving a text. "Yeah we got it. Thanks babe. Yeah I'll tell him." Matt hangs up the phone grinning. "Near says Hello."

I lunge at Matt. He runs laughing. I'm way to tired for this shit.

I sit down on a curb block, hunched over myself. Matt stops and looked at me, head tilted to the side. "Don't worry Mells, I was the one to ask, not you. And the van should be ready soon, you can sleep soon."

Just then the mechanic walked out the back door of the shop, "Um, yeah. I have some bad news..."

Better and fucking better.

* * *

**So how much more can go wrong? They lost a cat, the van blew up, they had to call Near for money...**

**I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay since so many people have asked...Every event in this is absolutely true lol. There are some small differences, like we called my friends step dad instead of Near (obviously we couldn't call Near for money, but that would be awesome :P) Names have been changed. We both have dark brown/black hair (Though we had some not so natural colors in our hair at the time), so our physical appearance isn't the same as Mello and Matt's, but our style of dress is. The van was her step dad's, it was full of tech equipment though (we were moving her now ex-boyfriends stuff out to Vegas where she was moving for school), even the conversations are almost the exact ones we had...I have a photographic memory lol. **

**Though this is written from Mello's (my) point of view, i'm a bit more like Matt. I'm a chain smoker/ car chick/ gamer/ techy person...but my personality is much closer to Mello's. I'm a sarcastic, angry person lol. My friend is much MUCH more nice, so she got to be Matt (She's a smoker/gamer too, so it works)...though I suppose we could both be classified as "goth", i have more of a tendency to wear boots and skirts and corsets and trench coats, where she is more casual (pants, tennis shoes, tank tops...unless we are going somewhere :P) Also our ages were different. She was 20 and I was 23 (she's 22 and i'm 24 now). We also had weapons with us, but we didn't carry them on our persons, though I did carry a very large pocket knife everywhere... (we're from Detroit, everyone owns a gun lol)**

**Now that I got out of the way, here is the next chapter! You will get to see Matt start to lose it a bit (hehe). I'm so happy you guys enjoy our absolutely horrible road trip! At least something good came out of it, your amusement! Please continue to R&R, it makes me exceedingly happy! (I do not own Death Note or World of Warcraft :P)**

* * *

"What do you mean you have to replace the whole engine?" Matt shouts at the mechanic. I can't help but smirk. Matt loses his temper so rarely.

The mechanic actually looked a little frightened, he should be. "Well once we started to take it apart we noticed more then the head gasket was cracked. The universal belt is about to snap, the alternator is about to go, the.." Matt holds up his hand, stopping the explanation.

"Just put the damn thing back together! We'll take it somewhere else." Matt says, making an exasperated noise.

"O-okay. We wont charge you for the labor but we're going to have to charge you for the part we ordered. We already installed the new head gasket." The older man says, stuttering slightly.

"Fine. Whatever. Do you have a phone book?" Matt responds, voice angry.

"Of course. I'll get it for you right away." The mechanic says, turning to fetch it.

As soon as the mechanic is in the store Matt turns and starts ranting at me. "What the fuck? I can't believe they have the nerve to say the whole engine needs to be replaced! I could fix the fucking thing in a few hours if I had the right equipment! ARG!" He throws the paper cup of coke at the dumpster, causing dark fluid to explode everywhere, which in turn causes Mew to freak out.

"Oh i'm so sorry Mew! I didn't mean to scare you baby!" He exclaimes, grabbing the cat, holding him close to his chest.

"Just calm down man. We'll take it somewhere else, if they say the engine needs to be replaced too, then we'll figure something else out." I say, grabbing his pant leg from where I'm sitting as he paces by.

Matt takes a deep breath, petting the cat in his arms. "You're right. Sorry. It's just so damn frustrating!" He says, stomping his foot.

"I know. Believe me I know. All I want to do right now is sleep, but instead we have to play these stupid games with this piece of shit vehicle that you could fix no problem if we were home. But we're not home, so we just have to deal." I tell him, pulling my knees to my chest, resting my cheek on them.

This is why Matt and I were able to get along so well. Most of the time it was me who lost their temper, and he would talk me down, but when Matt snapped something changes in me, and I become the calm one. It's weird, but it works.

The mechanic returns with the Yellow Pages, and asks if we need to use the stores phone. Matt, slightly more calm, tell him no, that we have cell phones, and thanks him.

Matt's always so damn polite. It's amusing really.

Matt scans through the pages, finding a Sears auto repair shop that isn't to far away. After calling them to make sure they could get the van in right away, he calls to tow company that brought us here in the first place.

Now we just have to wait.

* * *

The tow truck shows up about twenty minutes later. Rose isn't driving it, this time it's a rather attractive young man. I approve of this, though I don't tell Matt.

We are a few blocks down the road, Matt in the middle, me next to the door with the cat on my lap, when Brian (that was the guys name) asks for our AAA card and i.d.

Matt glances at me, as if to ask what to do. You see the AAA card we were carrying, yeah it wasn't ours. None of our i.d's matched the name on the card.

Matt pulls the card out of his back pocket, handing it to Brian, then starts rummaging through my messenger bag, mumbling something about not being able to find his wallet.

It's obvious the Matt's wallet is in his back pocket. I know this, and I know Brian can tell too.

"I can show you my i.d., but I don't think that will help. The policy is in Paul's name, not mine." I say, referring to the name on the card.

Luckily for us, Brian is cool as hell.

"Wait, you guys have the platinum membership, don't you?" He asks.

"Yeah?" Matt responds.

Brian swipes the AAA card and hands it back to Matt. He then begins to ask us about the weather in Michigan and why were moving so much equipment. The topic of identification completely dropped.

Like I said, cool as hell.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we're pulling into a large mall, which actually, gasp, is full of people. So New Mexico isn't deserted after all.

Brian lowers the van off the tow and wishes us luck. We both thank him, me included.

We inform Sears that we're there, and they send some guys out to push the van inside while we go to sit in the waiting room.

Matt pulls the laptop out of my bag while I decide to go find coffee. Must. Have. Coffee.

I'm completely dead on my feet by this point. How the hell did L do this? Go for days with no sleep?

As I'm pouring coffee that's obviously been on the burner for too long, I hear a conversation about people from the mid-west, Michigan in particular...

"I don't know why the hell they all come out west! Why couldn't those damn Detroiters just go to Florida like they use to?" An older black man says to an equally as old bald white guy next to him.

"I agree. Whats with them wearing t-shirts in fifty degree weather anyways? They're so strange."

I smirk at this. It's true. I pour more sugar then is healthy for anyone in the little paper cup of bitter coffee.

"A bunch of freaks if you as me. Have you noticed our crime rate has gone up since they started moving out here? Before we know it those Canadian wannabes will be torching our cities like they do their own!"

Now, I wasn't going to say anything. I'm not from Detroit after all, but Matt was. At least originally. I know Matt loves the city of his birth, which is why we were currently renting out a flat there. Also, out of all the places in the world I had been, you will never find more polite people then there. They may shoot you for your shoes, but they'll apologise while doing it, being sure to thank you afterwards. People in Michigan were some of the most accepting, eccentric people you will ever meet. They may be slightly violent, but they never judge, at least not out loud, because most of them were just as weird as you.

These reasons and the lack of sleep were the only reasons I can give you for why I decided to speak up.

"We're coming from Detroit." I say turning towards the men, hand on my hip.

The white guy blushes and looks away.

"Oh really? You moving here?" The black man asks.

"Nope, just moving some equipment to Las Vegas." I say with a smile.

"Oh thats good."

I scowl at him. This man is exceedingly rude. I mean, I know I'm a rude prick, but I keep seeing Matt in my mind while this guy is talking.

"Have you ever actually met anyone from Michigan? Like had a conversation with them?" I ask.

"Well...No." He responds.

"Well that's good. For the people from Michigan. If you ever did you'd see they're some of the kindest, most polite people you'll ever meet. They'll help you in a heartbeat, hold open doors for people, stuff like that. Honestly, if everyone out here is as rude as you are I have no idea why people like that would want to move out here. I've been stuck in this state for way to damn long, and I have yet to see what may be appealing about it. I had some hope that at least the people were cool, after meeting the last tow truck driver, but I guess I was wrong. I guess this place is just full of close minded assholes." I say, sweet smile on my face, and go to walk back into the other waiting room.

"What did I tell you? A bunch of freaks." I hear him whisper to the man next to him.

I turn on my heel, facing him again. "They might be freaks, they might be violent, but at least they aren't a bunch of rude bastards who don't even wait until someone is out of the room to talk bad about them."

"Oh I don't know about that. I find you pretty rude right now." The man says sternly.

"Dude i'm not from Detroit. I'm from Germany. The guy from Detroit is in the next room, to damn polite to say anything to you."

And with that I return to my own personal Detroiter, leaving the man grasping for a comeback.

* * *

"Please tell me you aren't playing WOW." I say with a sigh, sitting next to Matt.

"Sorry, but I'm a GM, and a guild leader. I had to make sure the whole realm didn't fall apart while I've been gone." Matt says with an embarrassed smile.

"Matt it's only been two days. I'm sure your guild can survive that long without you."

"Are you kidding me? I have close to two hundred tickets I have to answer, and Justice of the Lost is having a fit because I haven't been there to lead the raids! They're all arguing over who gets what gear, and complaining because my Blood Elf mage hasn't been there to add dps. I told you my guild was lacking in the dps section, that why I stopped playing my Undead priest, who was holy specked, and my Orc warrior and made the mage."

"Dude you lost me at tickets."

Matt shakes his head sadly, "If you would play the Blood Elf warlock I made you I wouldn't of had to make the mage. I mean, come on Mello! I made it look just like you!"

"It's in a dress, and besides your Blood Elf mage looks like you too, you even managed to get it goggles for Christ sake. I like your Undead dude better, he's all rotting with a mowhawk."

Matt smirks, "First, it's a robe, and second, I think you look hot in a dress."

I blush at this. Matt was never going to let me live down the one time he got me into a dress...

"Besides, I got bored after I hit level five. It took to long. You got to eighty in like an hour."

"Well that's because I'm a GM. GM equals God in WOW." Matt explains.

"Whatever, it's still to much running back and forth for me. You play your precious Warcraft and I'll stick to my books, thank you very much."

"You're just mad that you got pwnd by an ally in the starting grounds." Matt teases.

"Yeah what the hell was with that anyways? That should be illegal." I exclaim, turning towards him.

"Dude, honey, you were on a PVP server, it's like the real world. If you want easy, I could make you a character on a role playing server. The enemy can't attack you unless you're flagged for PVP. I have a guild on Thorium Brotherhood..."

I stop him by hugging his shoulders, laughing. He gets way to into these damn games. "No, it's fine. I promise." I tell him, kissing his cheek. He blushes furiously at this.

"Fine. But if you change your mind.."

"You'll be the first to know." I grin.

I won't be changing my mind.

* * *

"Give me a cigarette." I say to Matt. We're now outside, sitting on the little wall that separated the Sears parking lot from the rest of the mall.

"What?" He asks in shock, turning his whole body towards me.

"You heard me. Give me a damn cigarette." I respond, face in my hands.

"Mello, you don't smoke." Matt rationalises.

"No shit, but I want one now. Just give me one, please?" I add the please hoping that if I'm polite he'll give into my request.

Matt just stares at me for a minute, then pulls out two cigarettes, lighting both of them at once. He pulls one out from between his lips, handing it to me.

"Thanks." I mutter, taking a hit off the cancer stick of doom. I choke on the smoke, causing Matt to pat me on the back.

I give him a sheepish smile while he gives me a look like I'm being an idiot. I know I am, but I can't help it.

"So what do we do now?" I ask, sucking in more carcinogenic smoke.

"Well the van really is dead. I mean even I have to admit that. If we were back home I could rebuild the engine, but here, yeah, not happening. It's so not worth it to get a whole new engine, I mean it's not even our van, and we're leaving it in Vegas once we get there. If we get there." Matt sighs at the end, taking a hit of his own cigarette.

"So lets look at our options. We could just abandon the stuff here and fly home." I offer.

"Yeah not a chance. There's thousands of dollars worth of equipment in that van, if we just leave it they'll hunt us down and probably break every bone in our body, slowly, while laughing." Matt says frowning.

"Okay, so abandoning it's a bad idea. What other options do we have?" I ask.

"Well, we could hire a moving company, but i don't know if I trust a random company with all the equipment. I mean if they trusted a moving company, they would of just hired one to begin with. Besides their probably epically expensive, especially when we have two and a half more states to go." Matt says, pulling his knee up to his chest, resting his cheek on it, other leg dangling off the drop on the other side.

"Well I guess that just leaves us with renting a moving van on our own. We can call the guys and see what they want us to do with the van, and take the equipment in the moving van."

Dear God will this trip ever end?

* * *

**Okay so one more chapter to go! I think...but seriously, I think the next one will be the last. **

**And I have a confession to make...The WOW part, yeah that was me, not my friend *blushes* SORRY! So I'm an epic dork! And for clarification, I am not a GM (but Matt totally would be) and Justice of the Lost...yeah it's not my guild, I have other guilds that I'm guild leader of, I'm just treasurer of that guild :P (Sorry Jeff, if you ever read this, I didn't mean to gank your title..your guild just has an awesome name! And you know I love you guys!)**

**My friend hates WOW with the burning fire of a thousand dying suns...it's sucked her mother in and never given her back.**

**So I really hope you're still enjoying my road trip! Like I said, 1 more to go! And more random stuff still happens lol! (It kept happening until I hit the ground back in Michigan...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I lied (again) this isn't the last chapter...as a matter of fact this chapter was terribly short :/ Sorry! I was starting to get death threats so I thought I would put up what I had written for this chapter so far lol. I went back to work and got sucked into this RP thing (Thanks a lot Ambyr) so I have been neglecting my writing, but I promise I'll fix that! As a matter of fact I have ever intention of finishing this story, updating changes, and starting a new story tomorrow...unless something shiny catches my attention. Which is very possible. Or if xzombieViolinistx starts texting me at 3am again, distracting me from writing, that's possible too. (It's okay, I still love you babe!) Okay, so here you go, more should be up a lot sooner! **

* * *

I lay on top of the van, no seriously, I was on the roof of the van. Matt was pacing next to the vehicle, talking on the phone with the third rental company, trying to find a deal. So far the prices for renting a van to drive two and a half states were astronomical. By the time he called the second place I had suggested that we find a hotel for the night. Matt wouldn't go for it, the shit had to be in Vegas tomorrow morning.

I was so done with this shit. Never again was I going on a road trip with Matt. Never.

Even as I thought it I knew it was a lie. All he had to do was make those damn puppy dog eyes at me and I would agree to anything. Fucking green eyes. If his mother was still alive I would smack her for having such dominant genes. Why the hell couldn't he of inherited his dads black eyes? Bastard.

"Mello!" Matt called up to me.

"Yo." I responded lazily, arm covering my eyes. I really needed to sleep. My back was killing me, my head was pounding, and I was either about to start crying, kicking the shit out of people, or laughing hysterically. Still not sure which.

"Call a cab while I'm on the phone. I found a place that will rent us a truck for seven fifty, but they're two miles away and close in fifteen minutes."

"Got it." I say sitting up, pulling my phone out of my back pocket.

I call information and accept the seventy five cent charge for being connected directly with a local cab company. They say they'll be here in five minutes. I highly doubt this.

But holy shit, they were. Surprised the fuck outta me. The cabby said he was just around the block when we called. Finally, some luck.

Matt jumped in, promising to be back soon. I just waved, to tired to respond. He had ten minutes to make it two miles in the downtown traffic of Albuquerque. He so wasn't gonna make it.

And yes, there was traffic now. The city that had seemed all but deserted earlier in the day was now bussiling with activity. Aparently everyone here were night people, it being nearly six.

Speaking of that, what kinda company closes at six p.m. on a Saturday night? I was getting far to used to living in big cities where everything was twenty four hours.

I sighed and slid down the windshield of the van, decideing that I was going to take a quick nap while Matt was gone. I know it's a bad idea, that it will only make me more tired, but fuck, if I didn't get some sleep soon I was going to pass out. I was now going seventy two hours on about three hours of sleep. I can do it, don't get me wrong, but it's not my favorite thing.

I drag myself into the van, slamming the door shut. I scare Mew half to death in the process, waking up the chicken shit of a cat. Good. If I don't get to sleep, neither does he.

Okay, that was mean, I admit it, but I'm fucking tired! Give me a break! And Mew really is a chicken shit. I've never seen a cat that was more terrified of everything in my life. I blame it on Matt for babying the damn creature.

I shut my eyes, leaning my head against the steering wheel, and instantly get sucked into blackness.

* * *

I nearly pull my gun when someone taps on the window, eyes snapping open and reflexes going into overdrive.

Just Matt. Jesus fucking Christ! God damn he almost gave me a heart attack!

I see his eyes go wide for a second, I think I scared him too. Heh, he deserves it for waking me up.

I roll down the window, to damn lazy to actually unlock the door and open it. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah it's parked behind the van. It's way bigger then we need but they didn't have any vans available, they gave it to me for the same price as a van though. Which is cool, I guess." Matt said. He was sounding more and more tired, but God be damned if I was going to take the next shift driving. He actually slept, all I had so far were fucking naps.

"So what now?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. "Wait, what time is it?" I notice that the sun is falling below the horizon.

"I don't know, like six forty-five I think." Matt says, looking at the sky.

Well atleast I got another hour of sleep, that was something. "Did you make it there before six?"

"Hell no. I got there at seven past. I thought they were closed at first, the closed sign was on and everything. Luckily the manager decided to wait around till six fifteen for me, had his keys in his hands and everything."

"Yeah, lucky us." I say unenthusastically. "What do we do now?"

"Well now, we unload all this shit and put it in the truck." He responds with a sigh.

Fucking A. I really, REALLY did not want to do this. That equipment was fucking heavy as hell, and I was still fucking tired! Fuck!

I also came to the conclusion at that moment that I swear way the fuck more when I'm tired. Oh well.

* * *

Somehow Matt managed to get a dolly from the guys at Sears. He also got them to agree to help us when their shift was over if we weren't done yet. I swear to God that kid can get anyone to do anything. It's amazing.

We put Mew in the cab of the truck so there was no chance for him to run off while we were unloading. Don't want a repeat of Matty having a panic attack now do we?

The plan was that the two of us would unload the van together, then I would climb up in the truck while Matt wheeled the shit up. I could hardly walk in a straight line anymore and would probably end up dumping the overpriced electronics off the ramp if I attempted to use the dolly.

There was alot more equipment then I originally thought, and it was all heavy as fuck.

We took more breaks then was necessary. Neither of us wanted to do this. This was not part of the job description damnit!

"They better be reimbersing us for this, and I mean big time." I mutter, sitting on the wall, nawing on a chocolate bar.

"Well the guy said he would pay us for renting the truck. He also gave me an address to stop at on the way into Vegas to get some more cash and maybe sleep if we have time."

"Mmmm sleep. Though honestly I doubt I could sleep at some random place probably run by the mob, surrounded by people I don't know." I add sadly.

"It's some bookies house. A Greek guy named Cyrus. Apparently he's in Cali at some horse race, but his brother Jeno is there. I guess Jeno is VERY Greek, like just came to America a few months ago, and loves to talk. He also loves to feed people? I don't know, I give up." Matt sighs, face palming himself, followed by taking a huge hit off his cigarette.

I start laughing at this. I can't help it. Sleep deprivation makes you giddy. Before long I'm laughing so hard that I have to jump off the wall or risk tumbling backwards down the steep hill.

"Dude Mells, it wasn't that funny!" Matt cries in frustration.

"YES IT WAS!" I exclaim.

"No. It wasn't." He says deadpan.

"Oh fuck, I give up. I'm going insane." I say in between giggles. Yes I'm giggling, bite me.

Matt slides off the wall to sit next to me on the pavement, back against the wall, chuckling. Why the hell is his laugh so much more masculine then mine?

"You can't give up, I already gave up, and both of us can't give up. Not to mention you were already insane Mello."

"I've had way less sleep then you so if I wanna give up...HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING INSANE?" I exclaim, punching the red head in the arm.

Matt starts laughing even harder at this, "Dude you're getting slow, besides, you're the one who said you were going insane first."

"You weren't suppose to agree you dip shit!" I retort, still laughing.

"But it's true. You are completely insane. You always have been, and I love you for it." He says in between laughs, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him.

"You're right. I'd have to be insane to agree to do this with you." I finally concede.

We still had to get the rest of the way through New Mexico, all the way through Arizona, and to Las Vegas...All before ten a.m. tomorrow. This so wasn't going to happen. Matt was insane, who the hell would agree to do this? Oh yeah, that would be me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I have to apologise for how long this is taking to update. My brain just wasn't in writing mood, but I think I fixed that! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to finish the story here. Thank you all for your words of praise XD It made me so happy!**_

* * *

Just our luck, we finished loading the truck just as the guys from Sears got off their shift. Oh well. I'm seriously done with this shit.

The truck was way bigger then we needed, not even half of it was filled. The mechanics helped us strap everything down, because with our amazing luck we would be forced to slam on the breaks and all the fucking equipment would go flying and smash to pieces. Once we had it as secured as possible, we returned the dolly and thanked the guys. Now it was time to take care of the van...

"Matt throw me the screwdriver so I can take off the license plate." I called. Matt was busy scraping off the vin number on the door with a pocket knife.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, here ya go." He said, tossing the tool toward me. I catch it, but just barely. Damn, lack of sleep equals lack of coordination. I mumble my thanks and head to the back of the van, removing the rusted screws quickly. I toss the plate towards a pile of other shit we were striping out of the van, then move to the inside.

"You know it's really a shame this piece of shit was so full of equipment. The back of this van would of been perfect for having some fun in." I say, kneeling on the floor in front of the tv mounted on a little shelf. It really was a cool van. It had curtains over the windows, a motorized back seat that laid flat into a bed. A tv, a vcr (though who uses vhs tapes anymore, I have no clue.), track lighting...if the rest of the van hadn't been so rusted out and the engine about to explode, it would of been a sweet ride.

"I know! I was excited when they first showed it to me, of course that was before they loaded everything in to it." Matt responded, a little depressed. "Do you need help getting out that tv?"

"Actually why don't you take over? I got it unmounted but I have no idea what all these cords go to. I'll start moving the shit outside into the truck."

"M'kay." Matt said, trading spots with me. I got out, loading my arms with as much stuff as I could carry. I really didn't want to make a second trip. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm being lazy as hell, but I think I have earned the right to be lazy after all the shit I've put up with on this trip.

When I set all the stuff in the back of the truck I realise just how much space we have left, and a brilliant, or not so brilliant, idea dawns in my mind. "Hey Matt?"

"What's up?"

"Why don't we put Mew back here? There's a ton of space for him to run around in, and there's not much room in the cab of the truck, and that way we don't have to smell cat shit the rest of the way to Vegas." I suggest, walking back to the van. I actually see Matt ponder this idea for a moment, forgetting about the cords he was trying to untangle.

Matt suddenly gets a disgusted look on his face, "Mello! How could you suggest that? We can't stick Mew in the back like cargo! What if something falls over and crushes him! No, Mew is staying up front with us."

"Hey chill out, it was just a suggestion." I say, holding my hands in front in a defensive position. "And that shit is so not going to topple over on him, it's held in place by like a dozen bungee cords. I just thought Mew might be more comfortable with space to run around in."

"And what if we have to stop suddenly? Or we swearve or something? Mew would go flying! He could get seriously hurt!"

"Okay, okay, calm down! It was just an idea. I don't want the little brat to get hurt either. Sorry, forget I said anything." I pause for a second, "But you totally did consider it." I grin.

Matt swats at me, but misses as I jump just out of reach, laughing. "So what if I did? You did have a good point, until I realised how badly he could get hurt. Here, take the tv, I'll get the vcr and we'll be good to go." He says, thrusting the appliance at me. I curse under my breath, but take it all the same.

"I'll be waiting in the truck." I add, turning my back on him.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Matt complained, pulling onto the highway.

"Me too, I think. I have no idea what's going on anymore. Lets stop somewhere." I suggest, rubbing my head.

"We'll be lucky to find something open this time of night out here." Matt sighs.

"Whatever, just stop at the first place you see. I don't give a shit what it is at this point. I just want to eat something and get some sleep."

"Got it." Matt mumbles.

* * *

After about an hour of driving in the darkness that was the desert of New Mexico, during which time I dozed off more times then I can count, Matt spotted a sign for an Indian casino / truck stop / McDonalds. Another McDonalds, oh joy.

The place was surprisingly packed. One side of the road had a huge casino that resembled one of those South American temples. You know the kind where they use to perform human sacrifices at. Probably not a good sign. The other side of the road was the truck stop / McDonalds. The lot was completely packed with semi trucks. Like so packed that we could hardly find a spot to park the moving truck. We ended up parking on dirt. Like i said, no parking.

I was surprised when we entered that there really weren't that many truckers inside. Mostly it was a bunch of Native American kids who looked like Mexicans who were probably no older then Matt and I playing the rows of slot machines in the little gaming area. Can't really blame them, we were in the middle of the desert after all, so there probably wasn't anything else to do.

Matt and I walked up to the counter where a bored looking teenage boy with dark brown hair down to his ass was standing, waiting for customers.

"Do you know what you're getting?" Matt asked, elbowing my side. I guess I must of spaced out staring at the menu.

"Um, yeah. Do you?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah I want a McChicken sandwich. Go ahead and order." He said, pushing me towards the counter.

"Welcome to McDonalds, how can I help you?" The teen said in a slightly accented voice. He looked like he was about to fall asleep as well.

"Yeah, can I get a five piece chicken select with sweet and sour sauce, and a medium chocolate shake?" I say, not being able to think of anything else that sounds even remotely appetizing.

"We don't have sweet and sour sauce, is there something else you want?" The kid asks, sounding annoyed that he had to be there. That's just fine, I was annoyed that I had to be there too.

"Do you have barbecue sauce?" I request instead.

"Sure, and for you?" He asks, turning to Matt.

"Yeah could I please have a McChicken sandwich and a large sweet tea?" Matt asked, polite as always.

"We only have Hot and Spicy McChicken sandwiches." The kid said in a rude tone, as if Matt should know this.

This is when I saw Matt completely lose it for the first time in my life...

"Seriously? You have to be fucking kidding me. What the hell is wrong with you people? Why the fuck don't you eat anything but spicy shit out here? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! How can you _only _have hot and spicy? Back home in Detroit we have _both_regular chicken sandwiches and spicy chicken sandwiches! Gods I hate this place!" Matt exclaimed, drawing attention to us from all corners of the restaurant. I don't think I had ever seen Matt snap like this, it was kinda scary.

"Matt calm down. It's not his fault that they don't carry regular chicken sandwiches." I try to rationalise in a soothing voice, grasping his shoulder. The kid behind the register looked terrified. I don't blame him. If I didn't know Matt so well I might be terrified too. A small part of me was pleased with the kids reaction though, he was being an ass.

"I will not calm down! What the fuck is wrong with this place? All I want is a normal chicken sandwich, is that to much to ask for? _Normal,_not god damn spicy! I'm so sick of spicy shit! They don't have anything but fucking spicy shit out here! I can't stand spicy crap! God I can't wait to go home and eat regular food again! This is fucking McDonalds for Christ sake! I mean come on! Okay, I understood it at that stupid fucking place we ate at this afternoon, but this is McDonalds! They're supposed to have the same shit no matter where you go! Who doesn't carry a normal chicken sandwich but carries hot and spicy stuff? The other way around makes sense, but this is illogical! Arg!" Matt complained, pulling away from me.

"Excuse us for a minute." I say quickly for to the guy behind the counter. He nods his head, eyes wide. I grab Matt's arm and begin to drag him towards the exit.

"What the fuck Mello? Let me go!" Matt exclaimed, trying to pull away from me.

I grab his arm tighter, "Shut up Matt." I mutter, pulling him threw the door. As soon as we're outside I spin, shoving him against the wall, holding him there by his shoulders. He squirms against me, trying to break free. It's no use, I'm way stronger then him. I mean come on, all the kid does is sit on the couch or in the bed and play video games. "Matt, you need to seriously chill out! It's just a fucking sandwich! If it's that big'ah deal, get something else."

"But I don't want something else! I want a God damn chicken sandwich! Just a normal fucking chicken sandwich! Is that to much to ask for?"

"Apparently so! Here, I'll make a deal with you. Just calm down and get something to eat and I'll buy you anything you want from Benihana's when we get home. Okay?" I offer. Honestly any other time this would be amusing as hell, but I was tired, and I just wanted to sleep. I couldn't sleep while Matt was arguing over something he couldn't change. No matter how much he bitched and whined, they were not going to magically have not spicy chicken sandwiches here.

"Anything? Even teryaki steak?" Matt asked in the most adorable voice. I had to smile.

"Yes, even teryaki steak."

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it!" He pouted.

"You don't have to like it, you just have to eat it...so I can sleep." I said with a sigh.

* * *

Matt ended up with a spicy chicken sandwich anyways. Which amused me to no end. Of course he bitched the whole time he ate it.

"Okay I'm going to take a muscle relaxer, my back is killing me. Will you be okay driving?" I asked, already pulling out my pill bottle. It's not like I really cared if he was okay or not, I couldn't drive. I was falling asleep just sitting here, and it felt like my whole damn back had seized up.

"Yeah I'll be cool, go ahead and take your pill." Matt said, smiling at me. I took him at his word and downed the pill with Matt's sweet tea, setteling back into my seat the best I could. My eyes began to close before I knew it.

* * *

"Mello, Mello, I'm sorry I need you to wake up." Matt said, shaking me, sounding a little scared.

"What is it now? If the car broke down again I don't want to know." I muttered, not able to open my eyes yet. This is why I asked him if it was okay if I took a muscle relaxer.

"No, it's not that. I'm seeing shit. I swear I just ran over someone." Matt said, a panic in his voice.

"Did it go thump?" I ask, deadpan.

"Mello! That's not funny!" Matt exclaimed. I could tell he was facing me without looking.

"Well did it?" I return.

"Well, no."

"Then don't worry about it."

"But Mello, I think I'm seeing trees."

At this I force my eyes open, staring out the window. "Matt, there are trees."

"Are there seriously?" Matt asked confused, "But we're in Arizona."

"Are we in the mountains?" I ask.

"Yeaaaah."

"Matt, there are trees in the mountains in Arizona."

"But I kept seeing pine trees!"

"That's because there are pine trees! God Matt! If you were freaking out about trees so bad why didn't you just stop and check?"

"Well what about the person I saw? Huh?" He retorts, getting agitated.

"Maybe it was a ghost, I saw a Gundam in New Mexico." This shuts him up. I knew it would.

"W-wait. You. Saw, a Gundam?" He asks, laughing slightly.

"Shut up. At least I didn't wake you up freaking out about trees that are _actually_ there." I say, sitting up straight.

"Do you think you could drive for a while? I'm afraid i'm going to run us off the road." He asks sheepishly.

"MATT! If I knew I was going to have to drive again I wouldn't of taken that pill!" This is a complete lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know I was going to start hallucinating!"

"You weren't hallucinating! There really are trees!"

"Yeah but there wasn't really a person! You said it yourself, it didn't go thump!"

"Matt you start to see shit when you drive in the dark for hours. It's just something that happens." I say with a sigh.

"But it's really freaking me out! What if next time it really is a person?" He asks.

"Then we check to see if they're still alive, and if their not, we dump them in the woods." I explain. What can I say, I don't hold much stock in human life. Matt just glares at me for this. I sigh, seeing I wasn't going to win this fight with him. "Fine, pull off at a gas station or something. If I'm going to drive I need caffeine."

* * *

_**Okay this was seriously going to be the last chapter, but it's not XP One more and I will be done, promise! (I realise I keep saying this, but I mean it this time lol) There really isn't that much more, but I felt this was getting a little long, and if I were to finish it, it would of been crazy long. So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Seeing my friend freak out over a spicy chicken sandwich was one of the funniest things in my life, she still has a fit about it to this day lmao! She also still makes fun of me for asking if "It went thump?" lol. I promise I will get the last chapter up way sooner then I did this one, as a matter of fact, I will start working on it right now! I love you all for your reviews, please keep 'em coming! They make me so happy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so here is the last chapter! Thank you all for reading and your reviews! I love you all, you make me so happy! So without further adieu, please enjoy the ending of my Roadtrip from Hell! (Also this is a bit longer then my other chapters, just to let you know XD)**

* * *

I must of fallen asleep again, because before I knew it I felt us descending down the mountain. I force my eyes open again. It took much more effort then it should of. We were driving down a twisting little road towards a tiny town. Everything was dark except the gas station. Honestly, even with caffeine I wasn't sure if I could wake up enough to drive. Maybe some speed...or crystal meth. Yeah, hardcore drugs would be handy right now.

Matt pulled up to a gas pump and we both got out, making sure that Mew didn't follow us. At the current moment the cat was sleeping curled up on a blanket behind my seat. Lucky damn cat, no one wakes him up claiming to be hallucinating and wanting him to drive after taking major muscle relaxers. Stupid Matt. He was so gonna get it later for this.

I stumble into the store, bumping into the door. It was like I was walking in a dream, not awake, but not asleep. Taking this trip was the worst decision of my life. I don't know what I did for God to punish me like this, but it must of been something horrible. Honestly it could of been anything...I'm not exactly an angel. I go to confession though! I'm supposed to be absolved of my sins! Not punished by going on the worst road trip in the history of all bad road trips! Fuck this shit, God was seriously pissing me off lately, but then again, Matt was starting to do that too...

My first instinct is to go to the candy aisle. I grab a Dove chocolate bar and one of those caramel filed Ghirardelli chocolate squares. I then shuffle over to the cooler that held energy drinks, grabbing a can of Monster. The really, REALLY big can. Matt is already outside pumping gas when I approach the counter and also grab a five hour energy shot and some caffeine pills. Yeah, it might be a little over kill, and my heart just might explode, but there is no way in hell I could drive without all of it. The up side is if my heart explodes from an excess of caffeine, I wont have to drive. I will just be able to sleep forever. Sad part is this actually sounds appealing to me at the moment.

"Isn't that a little overkill?" Matt asks, seeing all the caffinated products I bought.

"No." I state deadpan, getting back in the truck. Matt glares at me, I could care less. I was getting more and more pissed off by the second. I was not supposed to drive this much! I came with Matt to keep him company while _he_drove, not to drive while he slept! God fucking damnit, I hate everything.

I pull out my knife and slice open the package of caffine pills, I was not in the mood to fuck around with the packaging. I remove two of the four capsules. The directions say to take one to one and a half, which is impossible with the kinda pills they were, so I was taking two. I open the energy shot and use it to wash down the pills. The energy shot tastes like shit, but oh well. If it kept me awake, it was worth it.

I dump the remainder of the water I have left in a bottle out the window. The water was stale and warm, and we had more. I open the Monster and pour it into the bottle, downing the remainder of the can in a few gulps. The can was to big to fit in the cup holder, and I could almost guarantee I would fall asleep again before the caffeine kicked in, resulting in me dumping the liquid all over myself, thus why I poured it into a bottle with a cap.

Matt got back into the drivers seat, opening his own energy drink, a can of Amp. I swear that kid is addicted to Pepsi products, especially anything to do with Mountain Dew...I guess it's a gamer thing.

Matt twists to reach behind his seat, reaching for my messenger bag, pulling out a box of pocky. Pocky is the only chocolate I ever see him eat. I think he became obsessed with the chocolate cream covered biscuit sticks at the anime conventions. I was always amazed that he could find the Japanese sweets. Of course, where we were staying in Detroit had a lot of asian food stores. He moved the blanket behind my seat to check to make sure Mew was still there then turned to me, "You ready?"

"No." I respond, eyes dragging shut against my will again. Matt chuckles at this. "Glad you find my lack of sleep amusing." I grumble.

"I'm sorry Mells. I don't know what my problem is. I'm just not used to driving so much at night I guess. Thanks for putting up with me." He apologises, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah. You know you're the only person I would put up with. I'll try to talk to you until this caffeine kicks in, but my eyes will be shut. I can't keep them open." I sigh.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to be this way. I'm sorry you keep having to drive. I'm usually better then this. I'm sorry."

"Stop fucking apologising and drive. I know you're sorry. I get it. I know you're usually better then this. You're the best driver I know. Shit, you know I can't sleep in a car unless I trust the driver, and I would be dead asleep right now if you hadn't woke me up." I mumble. Matt apologised more then anyone I had ever met. Maybe it's to make up for the fact that I almost never apologised.

"Sorry." Matt whispers, beginning to drive.

"Stop with the sorry! It's getting annoying!" I snap, leaning my head against the window.

I crack my eye open, looking at him. I can tell he wants to apologise again, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from talking. I sigh, "God stop looking so pathetic and just say it."

"I'm so sorry Mello! You're the best friend in the world for putting up with me like this!" He blurts out.

"I know I am, and don't you forget it." I say, grinning.

Matt laughs at this, "Like you would let me."

"Damn straight."

* * *

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep mid word while talking to Matt, because suddenly I was jarred awake when the truck stopped. "Where are we?" I whisper, not able to talk any louder at the moment.

"A rest area. I started to fall asleep at the wheel. If you can't drive yet I need to take a nap." Matt replied, voice dragging.

"Kay kay." I say, drifting off again.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we slept for, but I woke with my body literally vibrating. Caffeine overdose, awesome. I glance over at Matt. He's dead asleep, head on the steering wheel, Mew curled up in his lap. I have to smile, when Matt was sleeping there was no way I could be mad at him. He just looked so peaceful.

I sigh, stretching. I realise I really have to pee, and as quietly as possible exit the truck. I would wake Matt up when I got back so we could switch. I was still exhausted, but I could drive.

It was chilly outside of the truck, damp and cold. Trees surrounded the parking lot, making it look like we were somewhere like Michigan, not Arizona. When I picture Arizona, I see desert, not deciduous forest.

I return from the bathroom, which was one of the most impecably clean restrooms I have ever used by the way, after taking a little jog around the lot. A little exercise to wake me up a bit more.

"Hey Mattie, get up. You need to switch seats with me." I say gently, shaking the other boy.

"Mmmm, five more minutes." He mumbles, barely audible.

"No, not five more minutes. Just switch fucking seats with me and you can go back to sleep." I say firmly, not really wanting to deal with the wrath of Matt when he gets woken up.

Matt sighs loudly, obviously irritated, but doesn't snap at me. Good, because I wasn't putting up with his shit this time. "Get the hell off me Mew." Matt growls, picking the cat up and dumping him on the ground. Mew gives Matt an irritated look, then crawls back behind my seat, curling up on his blanket, falling back to sleep immediately.

"I'm going to take a piss." Matt snaps, getting out of the truck.

"You do that." I respond, smiling at his crude language. Matt cracked me up when he first got up. It was the only time, besides at McDonalds earlier, that he ever cussed or used rude language.

* * *

By the time Matt got back I was in the drivers seat, chugging down more of my Monster, despite the fact that my entire body was shaking at this point. I knew the moment my caffeine high went away, I would crash and pass out again. Gotta keep feeding it.

"So where are we going?" I ask as Matt settles into his seat.

"Laughlin. It's on the border of Nevada and Arizona. The address and directions are on that paper there. It should only take about an hour to get there, I think." Matt answers, pointing to a paper on the center counsel.

I pick up the sheet of paper, studying the directions. They look simple enough until we actually got into the city, even then they weren't to difficult. "Got it. Go back to sleep, you're a bastard when you first wake up. You're lucky I don't act like that." I tease.

"Whatever. Wake me up when we get there. I really want a shower, I feel like I'm covered in sand." Matt mumbles, closing his eyes.

* * *

It really didn't take that long to get to Laughlin. I had a slight panic attack just before crossing the border into Nevada. The mountain road was steep as hell, going straight into a river. I had to ride the breaks the whole way down. There were even emergency side roads for semi's that had piles of sand bags at the end. You see, I'm not a big fan of mountains, and I'm also slightly freaked out by water. I had a bad experience when I was younger where I nearly drowned in a lake, ever since, water has freaked me out. It's kinda ironic that we were staying in Michigan at the moment, considering there was a damn lake around every corner. I've never seen so much fresh water in my life. The Great Lakes that surrounded the state were so large that they were considered inland fresh water seas. I try not to think about it to much.

The address we were looking for ended up being a two storey corner house. It was one of those houses that's brick on the bottom and siding on the top. It looked completely normal. It made me wonder if the neighbors knew they had bookies for the mob living next door. There was a yellow corvette parked in the driveway, so I parked on the street at the side of the house. "Hey Matt, we're here."

Matt opened his eyes, glaring at the house, as if it was the source of all evil. It made me grin. "Can you grab your bag? I need a change of clothes. I'll grab Mew." Matt asked, picking up the cat and exiting the truck before I could respond.

"Sure Matt, anything you say." I mumble, pulling my bag out from behind my seat. I slam the door shut when I get out, slinging the strap of the bag across my chest. I look up in time to see a man exiting the house, walking towards us with a huge smile one his face.

"Yeia sas! Welcome! You must be Matt, and you're Mello, no?" The man asked, arms wide open, nodding to each of us. They must of described how we looked to the guy. Can't really blame them, I wouldn't let two complete strangers into my house without a thorough background check first. But maybe I'm just paranoid.

"That's right. You must be Jeno." Matt responded, smile in place.

"Yes, yes, I am Jeno. So sorry my brother could not be here to greet you, but the race tracks in California...anyways, please come in! Oh you have a cat? Wait one minute at the door please. Cyrus has a large dog, I not know how she would act around a cat. I will put her in the yard." The man said cheerfully. He looked exactly how I imagined him. Black hair, thin mustache, button down shirt open over a white under shirt, khaki shorts, flip flops. It sort of amused me.

Matt and I followed him to the house, waiting at the door a requested. We could see completely through the house through the door, and watched as he put a large, furry dog in the back yard through a sliding door. Once he shut the door, he turned, still smiling, waving us inside.

"Let me show you to your room. You want shower? Sleep? Food? I have lots of food. Hummus, home made stuffed grape leaves, chicken, lamb meat gyros. So good!" Jeno said, walking up the stairs. Matt and I followed the man, my hand behind my back. Yup, definitely paranoid.

"You can use Cyrus's room. I cleaned everything for you. New sheets and blankets, new towels in the bathroom. Please, make yourselves at home! My house is your house! I'm so bored here all alone, I'm so happy to have guests!" Jeno said excitedly, opening the door to the room.

"Well we wont be staying long. We have to get this stuff there in the morning." Matt explained, sounding sympathetic.

"That's okay. I happy to have anyone here, even for a few minutes. I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me, okay?" Jeno said, still cheerful.

* * *

"I'm taking a shower." Matt announced, pulling off his shoes.

"Okay. I think I might keep Jeno company." I mumble, laying on the bed.

Matt freezes with his shirt halfway off, "Seriously?"

"Mmmhmm. If I stay up here I'm gonna fall asleep. There's no lock on that door. Sorry I just don't trust mister happy-go-lucky down there to barge in and shoot us while I'm passed out and you're naked in the shower."

"You're so paranoid." Matt laughs, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off.

"You bet. Better to be paranoid then dead."

"This is true."

* * *

"What kinda dog is she?" I ask, walking into the kitchen. Jeno was sitting at the table petting the large furry dog. I had never seen a dog like her before. She sort of resembled a mix of a German Shepard and a Huskie.

"Sheila? She's a Native American Indian dog. She's good guard dog, and good with kids. When my nieces come, she heards them and wont let them near the gate. You want to pet?" Jeno answered, his accent thick.

I nod. Why the hell not? It's not like I had anything better to do...and to be honest, it was a beautiful dog. I sit in the chair next to Jeno, letting the dog sniff my hand, then cautiously pet her head. She closes her eyes and wags her tail rapidly. "She likes you." Jeno beams.

"So how long have you been in America?" I ask, scratching the dog behind her ears.

"Me? I been here four months. My brother been here since he was a teen. I like this country, but I so bored. Cyrus is always gone, and I know no one." He frowned. "You want food? They tell me you been driving for long time. You need homemade food. I get you something." The excitement in his voice was tangible. _He really does like feeding people._ I muse.

Before I know it I have a bowl of very garlicky hummus and pita bread in front of me. Jeno started puttering around the kitchen, throwing something in a pan. "You like lamb? I make lamb gyro with homemade taziki sauce."

I take a bite of the hummus, it's delicious. I've never had homemade hummus before. Of course I doubt Matt would want to kiss me anytime soon with all the garlic that I was currently ingesting. Note to self, brush teeth before leaving.

I really wasn't the biggest fan of lamb. It's not that it didn't taste good, it was the idea of eating baby sheep. I know, it's weird, but I can't help it. But the way Jeno was acting...he was so excited to be feeding me, I just couldn't say no. "A gyro sounds great, thanks."

"You think Matt want one too? I make him one!"

It was all I could do to not laugh at his enthusiasm. This guy was hilarious.

He set a large plate with three gyro's on the table, along with a small bowl of taziki sauce. Jeno grabbed one, spooning sauce into it. "Mmmm, perfect. Eat my friend!" He said with a smile. I pick up the closest pita sandwich, repeating what he did with the creamy sauce. I take a tentative bite...it really was good. This guy was a great cook.

"So how you and Matt meet?" He asks around a mouthfull of food.

I debate telling him a lie, but decide that telling him the truth wouldn't hurt. "We were in a boarding school together as children. We were roommates."

"Boarding school eh? Sounds boring."

"Not always. We kinda got into a bit of trouble." I smile. "Well, to be honest, it was me that got into trouble, I just kinda dragged Matt along with me."

"You very funny Mello. I like you." Jeno laughed. Really, I didn't think it was that funny, just the truth. Matt had very rarely gotten into trouble until he met me. I think he was to damn lazy to get in trouble. "You not from America either, right? I hear slight accent in your voice."

This shocked me. Most people didn't pick up on my accent, unless I was really tired, which I guess I was. People picked up on Matt's accent more often then my own. He fit right in back in Detroit, but unless we traveled to say, Canada, some of the ways he says things sorta stand out. "You're right. I was born in Germany."

"Ahh German! That's what it was! I went to Germany once, great beer." Jeno grinned.

I can't help but laugh this time, "I suppose you're right."

"Eh Matt! Come, eat! I made Gyro for you!" Jeno exclaims.

Matt's hair looks damn near black, still wet from his shower. He grins, fingering his ever present goggles, which were currently hanging around his neck. "Thank you, it smells great."

* * *

Less then an hour later we were back on the road, Matt driving, thank God. My caffeine high had dissipated, and once again, I couldn't keep my eyes open. After we left Laughlin, there was nothing but desert and mountains. The sun was rising, illuminating the desolate landscape. It wasn't nearly as pretty as New Mexico. Everything here was a pale sand color. The flat planes, the mountains, the road...everything. Of course, I was sick of New Mexico and would be thrilled if I never had to go to that state again, no matter how pretty it was. The only thing breaking up the beige landscape was the occasional sign, stating the speed limit, what highway we were on, or warning of flash floods. The last amused me to no end. This place looked like it hadn't seen rain in decades.

I fell asleep again, sunglasses in place to keep out the glaring light. I swear I had only been asleep a minute when Matt shook me awake. "Mells, we're going to be there in like five minutes."

"Mmmm, got it." I respond quietly, arching my back in my seat. I honestly expected to see massive casino's, but instead it looked like any city. Gas stations, shops, a Denny's. The streets were damn near deserted. Of course it was quite early in the morning. It was cool to see palm trees everywhere though.

Matt pulled up to a warehouse. There was nothing special about the place. I finished shoving things like my cd case and phone charger in my bag as a man walked up to the truck. Matt rolled down the window, smiling. Damn, how could that kid still be this cheerful after all the shit that happened on this trip?

"Name please?" The man asked. He was tan with dark hair, and looked as tired as I felt.

"Matt, we're bringing in tech equipment from Detroit." Matt said in his most non threatening voice.

"Matt, okay. We were expecting you earlier, but you still made the deadline. What happened to the van?"

"It died a sad death in New Mexico. The boss didn't tell you?"

"Nah, they never tell me nothing. Oh well. We have a car waiting to take you to the airport. I just need you to sign this form and you're good to go. We'll take care of the unloading. We also have the box you requested."

"M'kay. Thanks." Matt said, taking the clip board from the man. The guy left, presumably to retrieve the for-mentioned box.

"Dude, what's the box for?" I ask, slightly confused. Matt may have mentioned it to me before, but I couldn't remember for the life of me.

"We can't carry the guns and knives on the plane, remember? And we don't have any luggage to check, so we're shipping them back." Matt explained, giving me a look like I was missing something obvious. Which I was.

"That makes sense. I guess." Just because it made sense, didn't mean I had to like it. I hated being without a weapon.

Matt finished signing the forms, reaching behind my seat to grab Mew. "Come on kitty, time to go in your carrier." He said, holding the cat while unfolding the collapsible carrier. That stupid carrier was three times more expensive then a normal hard one. It was black leather and mesh, soft leopard spot interior, and more handles then necessary. I guess it was convenient that it collapsed and could fit in my bag. Mew's carrier was the reason I was carrying both Matt's and my stuff in my bag. He was carrying the cat on the plane instead of putting him in the underbelly.

"You ready?" He asked, opening the door. I nod, following his lead. We both sling our respective bags across our chests, heading to the dark guy.

* * *

A very large, very loud, blonde woman ended up driving us to the airport. I got the honor of sitting up front with her, oh joy. I tuned her out almost immediately, staring out the window. I knew Matt and her were talking about the car we were driving in, which was a very nice Jaguar. The ride was mercifully short, the woman pulling up to the curb at Spirit airlines drop off area. Matt and I quickly exited the car, rushing in to our ticket booth. We were late. Like really late. Like I didn't even know if they were going to let us on the plane late.

We handed the lady at the counter our invoice and fake ID's. "Nothing to check?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"No." I answer bluntly.

She frowns at me, but hands us our tickets. "The flight is already boarding. If you had bags to check, we wouldn't let you on. Everything is already loaded. I suggest you run, the plane is at the other end of the airport, and you still have to get through security." She says almost cheerfully, as if she was really hoping we missed our flight. Bitch.

Matt and I did as she suggested. We ran. "God please don't let there be a line at security." I mumble to myself.

"Agreed." Matt says, slightly out of breath. Matt wasn't really use to running. Matt wasn't really use to doing anything except sitting and playing video games, or sitting and driving. Matt was really good at sitting. It probably didn't help any that he was trying to keep Mew from being jarred around to much.

Thankfully the line for security was non existing. The TSA agents were much nicer then the ticket lady. They looked at our ID's, then at our ticket. "You guys need to run. Your plane is sheduled to take off in six minutes, and it's going to take you ten minutes to get there."

"Thanks for the advice." I say quickly, slinging my bag back over my chest. Matt and I take off again, full speed. Well Matt was running full speed, I had to go a little slower so he could keep up.

We skid into the ticket check, both out of breath. "You guy's are lucky. We're waiting for a bus load of people from the Bellagio. If it wasn't for that, we would of already taken off. Your seats are in the very back of the plane. Good luck getting back there." The guy laughed, tearing our tickets in half, waving us through.

"Holy shit, we had some good luck." I grin, walking next to Matt up the little enclosed ramp. I could feel the heat pressing in around us. Of course, now it's hot, when we were leaving to go back to frozen Michigan.

"Yeah, but if I would of know they were holding the plane, I wouldn't of run." Matt replied, still out of breath.

We struggle to get to our seats in the very back of the fucking air bus. I hate this model of plane. It really was like riding on a bus. Everyone was crammed together like sardines, and when in the air it seemed to hit every pocket of turbulence possible.

Matt's seat was next to the window, mine next to his. Thankfully the seat next to mine had a sign on it stating that no one sit there. When I ask the flight attendant why she tells me that one of the jump seats is broken, so they had to use that seat during take off and landing. That made my confidence in the plane go up about ten notches, or not. At least I was only stuck with someone next to me for a few minutes, better then some three hundred pound man drooling on me the whole flight. That had happened before...it's not fun, let me tell you.

Matt carefully placed Mew under the seat, while I shoved my bag under, kicking it till it fit. I removed the ambian I had in my pocket, swollowing it with effort, since I didn't have time to buy a drink after clearing security.

"What are you taking now?" Matt asked, a little irritated.

"A sleeping pill. Flying annoys me. You want one?"

"No thanks, I don't need one. I'm going to pass out at any minute."

"Kay kay." I respond, trying to get as comfortable as possible in the scratch seat.

"I really wanna cigarette." Matt muttered

"You always want a cigarette."

"Your point?"

"You're going to die of lung cancer."

"Everybody dies eventually. I'm just going to skip over the wearing diapers and being spoon fed in a nursing home stage."

"Whatever." I sigh, not wanting to have this argument with Matt...again.

The pilots voice comes over the intercom finally, announcing that we were about to take off and to turn off all electronics. The flight attendants go through the motions of showing how to fasten your seat belt, what to do if the oxygen masks drop, shit like that, then go around and check everyones belts. Ours are the last to be checked, considering the flight attendant is sitting next to us. She smiles kindly at us. I don't return the smile. Matt does.

Just as the plane reaches crusing altitude the pill kicks in. I fall asleep with my head on Matt's shoulder, comfortable for the first time in what seems like forever.

* * *

I awake just as the pilot comes over the com telling us we have reached Detroit Metro Airport and would be landing in fifteen minutes. My neck is stiff as hell. Matt is still sleeping, head against the window. "Matt wake up, we're landing." I say as gently as possible, shaking the other boy slightly.

"M'kay." Matt mumbles, shoving his goggles onto his forehead to rub his eyes.

We waited for everyone to clear off the plane when we landed before we make our way off. Matt rushes for the closest exit, taking in a huge lung full of air. "Mmmm, exhaust fumes, how I have missed that smell." He proclaims happily, pulling out a cigarette.

I laugh at him, "I'm going to hail a cab. I want to go home."

"We are home. That smell tells me we're home."

"You're a strange child Matt, anyone ever tell you that?" I say, walking to the curb.

"You tell me that all the time." He answers, grinning larger then I've seen since we left on the disastrous journey. I smile back at him. I can't help it.

* * *

A twenty minute cab ride later and we were back to our apartment. I head straight to the bedroom while Matt lets Mew out of his carrier.

"Oh sweet sweet bed. I could sleep for a year." I say to myself, pulling off my boots. I strip off my leather pants and shirt, throwing them in a pile on the floor, not caring at this point. I slip on a pair of red pajama pants and flop down on the bed.

"That was fast." Matt laughs, walking past the bedroom to the bathroom, to refill Mew's food and water I'm sure.

"Silence, I kill you." I say in a mock accent, curling up on the pillow. It's not long before Matt joins me, clad in a white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants.

"So that wasn't so bad, was it?" Matt says, turning towards me.

"What the fuck are you talking about? That was hell. I don't know what road trip you were on!"

"Oh come on. It was kinda fun, admit it." Matt says, grinning.

The first response that came to mind was that Matt was insane, but then I thought about it. "Okay, it was funny, but I wouldn't say fun. You flipping out over spicy chicken was fucking hilarious." I respond, grinning back.

"Fucking spicy chicken...I'm still pissed about that." He mumbles. I laugh.

"I'm going to sleep now, and if anyone wakes me up in the next twenty four hours, there will be corpses." I say, closing my eyes.

"Okay Mells, sleep well." He responds, cuddeling into me.

I soak in his warmth, blissfully drifting away when Matt speaks again. "So where are we going on a road trip to next?"

My eyes snap open, and I punch Matt in the shoulder. "If you even talk about another road trip in the next month you're cut off, got it?"

Matt starts to laugh hysterically at this. I don't know why, I wasn't joking. "I love you Mello, thanks for doing that with me."

"Yeah yeah. Go to sleep." I pause for a minute. "I love you too."

* * *

**And there you go! End of the Roadtrip from Hell! Just so you know, the real road trip ended with us going back to my apartment, passing out on my bed fully clothed, and me having to get up in an hour to go to work :( Oh and Jeno was based on my friends uncle..the only thing that was changed about him was his name, also on a sad note, Sheila died a few months ago of old age, sadness :(**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this, I know I enjoyed reminiscing about it lol. Sorry this last chapter wasn't as insane as the rest...nothing too crazy happened in the last few hours of our adventure, except the whole having to run across the entire airport. That sucked. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I will be doing a joint story with Ambyrawrawr next (I'm doing Mello's part XP). Once again, thank you all and I hope you enjoyed our little trip! I do not own Death Note, or Spirit airlines, or any of the other things I obviously don't own. **


End file.
